Living Legend
by ramasioti100
Summary: Bardock arrives to Earth after his fight with Lord Chilled. How much can the power of a Super Saiyan upset the natural balance of the world? How will his presence affect the universe?
1. Legend

**Living Legend**

**Another story of mine. Not a crossover this time though but still very expected. I decided to try some of my old-planned stories so to see how is received.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Legend<strong>

On the Northern part of the Universe within the North Galaxy, King Kai's quadrant, one of the four overlookers of the universe, there were easily thousands of habited planets. It took thousands, millions, even billions of years for the planets to form many of the most evolved and exotic species ever known. One of those planets, however, was the home for one of the strongest races that has ever existed. They were called Saiyans. With natural super strength, reflexes and ki energy command, these mighty warriors stopped at nothing to get into a fight. And the more dangerous it was, the better it would be.

They had very specific assignment: arrive to a world and purge it clean of any inhabitant. Some planets could be easily whipped out. Others, however, might put a challenge. Something the warriors loved. Because once the Full Moon arrived, their true power would show up. Their monkey-like tails had the secret to the Ozaru transformation, a giant ape form, which would boost the warrior's power ten times over the normal amount.

But there was something more. An ancient legend said about the arrival of the mightiest warrior ever. One whose power would dwarf the strongest beings in the universe. The most powerful creäture of the cosmos would have power unimaginable, comparable to the Gods of Creation and Destruction.

That had been the motivation the paranoid Frost demon, and one of the leaders of the Planet Trade Organisation, called Frieza needed. In an impressive bright explosion, the mighty Saiyan race was completely evaporated from the Seventh universe.

* * *

><p>Years ago, many thousands ago, on the planet called Plant at that time, a still-alive Saiyan was struggling for his life. Many would say Saiyans loved the thrill of a fight, and this Saiyan was no different. But his fighting intentions were indeed far more different. He was not fighting for the sheer pleasure of punching something, but for the revenge and pay-back feeling he had to satisfy.<p>

The Saiyan had hair, which was standing in a palm-tree way with a scar running through his left cheek bone. He had a typical green Saiyan armor, though now destroyed in some parts. His well-built body had bruises and deep cuts all over.

Planet Plant was under attack. The mighty lord Chilled had arrived personally to destroy whoever had stopped his plans of conquest in this planet. The time travelling Saiyan called Bardock arrived a few days ago, not knowing how. The only thing he remembered was receiving the attack that would decimate his entire planet. Yet, he mysteriously appeared here. He thought that maybe he had time traveled to the past. Scratch that, he knew he had time-traveled. That was odd. But why would he complain? He used to see the future thanks to an alien from Kanassa so anything was possible in his weird Saiyan life.

That same time traveler was lying on the ground, his face against the hard granite rock. A three-fingered foot was pressing him against the hard soil, cracking the rock with little effort. The leg belonged to a four feet tall alien, great-grandfather of Frieza. Lord Chilled looked very much like his future descendants if just for his orange color replacing traditional ivory.

Bardock was feeling weak by the second. His energy reserves were fading. He remembered the death of his planet. Of his friends. The maniacal laugh Frieza emitted when destroying his only home. How his son would one day annihilate that same lizard bastard.

His son! Thanks to him he had changed. That man who looked just like Bardock, made him realise he was better. That his life didn't depend on just pure and brute strength. He was a free man since his birth and no one could deny that right from him or anyone anymore.

"Stop!" A little Plantian child called Berry said out loud, throwing a little rock to the short-sized Chilled. The little debris shattered at contact with Chilled's head. The Ice demon didn't flinch at all. That was very lame, seriously. His murderous purple eyes shone with power as his mouth turned into an evil smirk.

With a wave of his hand, a powerful air ki wave threw the little Plantian back unconscious. His father, Ipana, healer of the local village ran to his son with the medical supply. An especial light blue liquid capable of healing injuries in no time. The main reason for the Ice Demon to conquer this planet. Such a valuable resort would not only made his foot soldiers to heal faster, but it would also prolong his own life enough so he could conquer the entire universe.

Bardock caught glimpse of the poor child blasted away. How? How could this happen all over again? Even after getting stronger from surviving the trip to the past, the Saiyan still didn't have enough power. What was what he needed? His revenge would never come if he just let others die for him.

The memory of lost...The lost of his planet...his friends and comrades. All because he hadn't been powerful enough to do something.

Bardock tighten his hands so hard that they started bleeding. Rage ran through his veins, through his entire body, filling him with a murderous desire to tear Chilled's limbs off. Dark storm clouds covered the Plantian sky, as lightnings started to impact in the rocky ground. The Icejinn was suddenly pushed back by an energy shock wave produced right from Bardock's body. The Frost demon remained in his feet, but now more cautious.

The scar Saiyan rose to his feet, his eyes shifting from black to green. A golden light started to surround him, as his rage was increasing. Lightnings were impacting the ground more often the more his power escalated. Chilled remained with his evil smirk, not surprised whatsoever by the golden flashes or special effects on the environment. He was much stronger after all.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chilled mocked, not realizing the consequences his actions created and would create in the centuries to come. Bardock stared right at him, his onyx eyes burning in green light.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Bardock said, fury in every word. A final flashback of his friends run through his mind.

He literally, snapped.

Jerking his head up, The Scar Saiyan unleashed an unholy yell to the dark-clouded skies, his power unleashing at last with bestial wrath. The whirlwind surrounded him as his golden aura exploded in infernal ki, shaking the entire planet to the core. Chilled covered his eyes, now blinded by the golden light. What just happened?

As the light apparently deemed, The Icejinn caught sight of what was in front of him. His jaw fell to the ground. Bardock was walking towards him, his muscles bulging, a golden aura sending high-pitch sounds in jagged appearance. His palm-tree hair fully spiked up now with the most pure golden color. And his eyes...the black onyx replaced with two vengeful shining emeralds, that literally, sent chills through Chilled.

The Ice Demon stepped back, looking totally aghast to this new threat. Who was him? Better question, What was him? That was something to ask later. For the Super Saiyan was walking towards his enemy no hesitation at all.

Chilled grinned, as he unleashed a death beam barrage from his hand. Bardock's faster hands repelled them, no effort needed. The Ice Demon frowned, unleashing even more energy. But the first Super Saiyan of history kept deflecting them with easy. The Ice demon just stared in surprise. What was the golden color and all that?

Chilled would not be going down without a fight though. Charging his left hand behind his back, he unleashed an ascending powerful purple energy cut. Thinking he would hit, Frieza's ancestor never saw the after image he hit. Until it was too late.

A left roundhouse caught the short demon in the left side of his head, sending him sprawling ferociously through many rock formations. He rose after some minutes, rubbing his head. That blow had actually hurt. He couldn't contemplate the pain, however, as a firm hand grabbed his neck, raising him up. His purple Icejinn eyes found the green Super Saiyan's ones.

The Ice demon kicked Bardock's ribcage, following with continuous punches into the Saiyan's face. But all of them did nothing. The golden warrior didn't bulge, nor scream. Chilled was really in troubles. He had put all his physical strength behind those blows, capable of decimating cities. And yet nothing happened.

Bardock's right fist impacted Chilled's guts. The air left his lungs, as he felt the most painful blow he had ever received, his garnet eyes almost exploding out of their sockets. Bardock's left hand left The Icejinn's neck, letting him fall for some microseconds just for a full force right fist that hit squarely Chilled's mouth. The ice Demon's smirk left his face a long time ago. The Frost demon impacted in the ground, miles away from Bardock with purple blood splattered around inside a small trench he caved. The short demon rose again, spitting blood from his losen mouth. His distraction allowed the Super Saiyan to reappear behind his enemy and whipped him into the ground with a swing of the ivory tail. Cracks run aroudn the epicenter, with the short demon slowly raising back tp his feet.

His garnet eyes shone in anger as his purple aura exploded. The Icejinn would not hesitate now. The pest had annoyed him enough! Folding his arms to his sides, the short Frost being let his power explode. Having a bad feeling, the Super Saiyan, forgetting the blinding rage running through him, remained on his feet unsure of what to do. Something wrong was coming, that was for sure.

The Icejinn's body started to bulk as his orange plates were cracking with a sickening sound. Purple lightnings were rippling around his aura, his power escalating. The ground trembled even more, as rocks started to flout around the Frost demon. His limbs stretched out, included his tail, gaining two or three extra feet tall. His face started to morph, now his horns getting longer and pointing upwards.

"Be honored, monkey, never I have been pushed to reveal my true form before!" The new Chilled said smirking in confidence. Bardock frowned, as his eyes looked to his enemy. He didn't know how powerful his enemy was now. Chilled reappeared right in front of the gold-main warrior, moving faster than Bardock's reflexes, landing a straight head butt.

The Super Saiyan staggered back, his guard open. The ascended demon started delivering fists and kicks at neck-breaking speeds, the Saiyan too stun to counter. An uppercut sent Bardock up for a mile, as Chilled reappeared up on the way ready with his double axe strike. But as he sent his fists down, the first Super Saiyan catched the attack with his hands. The Super Saiyan was even more bruised now but that didn't mean he had lost power.

"How... how did you do that?" The ice demon stammered. No one ever stood against him with equal power before. Bardock's grip increased in strength, Chilled's wrists cracking under the mighty pressure.

"I know your kind monster, and I won't tolerate you any longer!" Bardock bellowed, his aura going bright again like an inferno. He folded his legs to his chest, unleashing a double kick to Chilled's unprotected midsection. The shock wave rippled through the place with boulders shattering to pieces and flying by the hurricane winds. The ice demon flew out for miles, as the Super Saiyan pressed his advantage, landing crippling blows all over Frieza's ancestor's body. The attacks were powerful enough to bruise the monster and even sometimes one could hear the sound of a cracking bone.

Chilled clutched his teeth in anger and pain, now fighting back the Super Saiyan. Both were equal in speed and strength. But Bardock had something that someone like Chilled would never have: pride of a warrior.

After time that couldn't be measure, hours or maybe days later, both beings landed on the ground panting heavily. They were covered in open wounds and there was no clear advantage on either side of the field. The titans were not giving any ground to their respective enemy.

Suddenly, Bardock acted on pure madness, grabbing Chilled's neck at lighting speeds. But instead of attacking, Bardock started flying up. The Ice Demon hit the Super Saiyan, but the former remained unfazed. His concentration was iron-cladded. Both beings flew out of the atmosphere, right to the endless black vacuüm of the space.

Bardock released his enemy's neck, though without letting him get the advantage. Bardock disappeared in mid space, reappearing a few feet away from his taller enemy with a dash of speed. Chilled's stunned face showed how equaled they were. That...monkey not only was stronger, but could also survive in space. It was time to finish this!

"I had enough of you ape-man, I will crush this entire galaxy because of your insolence towards Lord Chilled!" The Frost demon blurted out his thoughts.

"I will not let you destroy the planet!" Bardock shouted, his golden aura increasing in brightness. Chilled didn't bother in replying. Once the Saiyan had been reduced to ashes, he would personally kill every living creäture from the forsaken mud ball.

"Then came and face me, monkey!" The transformed Chilled taunted, raising both hands up in the sky. The energy started to gather in the form of a gigantic yellow/orange energy sphere. It easily had a quarter size of the planet. Bardock looked to the attack. That energy attack seemed to be something running in Frieza's family, apparently.

But not going to simply die, The Super Saiyan placed his right hand to his right side. Blue/white energy started to gather on his palm, ready to counter Chilled's attack. Both enemies looked into each other's eyes. No words needed to be said, to explain what was going to happen next.

"NOVA ATTACK!"

"SPIRIT CANNON!"

Both spheres clashed faster than light, sending jolts of electricity outwardly. Both enemies put their energies into their attacks. Neither would back down. Neither would stop. Only one was leaving with his life.

Chilled's eyes widened when he saw his most powerful attack been halted by an equal power. No one had ever done that. But yet, he would not lose to a simple monkey!

Bardock's eyes frowned, as he pour more energy into his attack. He wasn't going to tolerate any bastardish creäture that resembled Frieza any more. They were going to die by his Saiyan hands!

From the surface of Planet Plant, the small villagers could see the amazing show of two gigantic spheres clashing for dominance. It was like looking at two suns, clashing in an attempt to overcome the other's light.

Bardock gave one last yell powering up his Spirit Cannon. It immediately pushed back Chilled's attack, inch by inch. The Icejinn tried to counter. He poured what little remained of his energies into a suicidal attack. He succeeded. Chilled's attack, though not overcoming Bardock, halted his way with equal force and might.

But just like a tensile cable, there was always a limit.

Both attacks neglected each other, exploding in a planet-shattering explosion and releasing pure raw energy into the space's vacuüm, atomizing any atom in its way. The Super Saiyan could only ee how the explosion engulfed not only Chilled but also himself.

The Icejinn had no time to avoid it. Neither he had the energy to do so. The explosion caught him inside the radius, blasting him with pure destructive force. The already-drained frost conqueror was propelled back by the maelstrom, his body wounded beyond measure scorching his orange skin. His unconscious body was floating helplessly in the middle of the space, just outside Plant's gravitational pull. His biology allowed him to survive on the void airless, so he would not die for asphyxiation. His wounds, however, were not that appealing.

A big space ship came near the knocked down demon, entering him to the medical chamber.

* * *

><p>Bardock lost himself in the middle of a swirling vortex. Everything was shaking. He was shaking. Was it fear? Was it expectation? He didn't know what it was. But whatever the feeling was, it was exhilarating him. Something was telling him this was the best thing ever.<p>

He couldn't wonder in further details, as his body slept into unconsciousness through the dimensional shift.

* * *

><p>"Warn my family" The death-injured Chilled said inside the medical bay. He didn't have much time left before life would finally slept away from his body.<p>

"What is the message Lord Chilled?" one of the many soldiers asked. Chilled detached himself from the breather he had, trying to say his last words.

"Beware... of the golden Saiyan" His last words were just too much for his body. His head fell limply, air no longer entering in his lungs.

His warning would echoed through the Cold family through the forthcoming centuries.

* * *

><p>On a different time and on a blue and green planet in the north quadrant called Earth, a palm tree-haired warrior was doing one hand push ups in the middle of a forest. The man had a lot of resemblance with Bardock. But he didn't have a scar on his face, or any murderous desire towards anyone. Killing was something he always regretted to do and avoided unless there was no other way. He was wearing an orange karate gi, with the 'Kami' insignia on his back. His wristbands, boots and undershirt were black and weighted a lot. If one could weight the five objects, one could see they weighted all together more than a two hundred tons.<p>

And the man was doing his ten thousand rep!

Near the man, a young child was hanging upside down from a tree branch, using his especial fifth limb. A prehensile monkey-like tail. He had a red-green outfit, with a little red hat on his head. It was framed with the amber-colored four star Dragon Ball. His hair was reaching the back of his neck in little locks like every Saiyan. The young half human Saiyan had his eyes closed, a little line of saliva coming from his sleeped mouth.

The earth-raised pure-blooded Saiyan called Goku flipped to his feet, sweat running through his body. Sure, training was hard but worth it. He now had a son to protect, along with friends and the entire planet. They were his family. His only family left.

"Hey Gohan" Goku said to his young son, who snapped from his nap. "You wanna go to Kame House?"

"Yes, Daddy!" The young half Saiyan said smiling, running to his father. In a second, he was already in his father's shoulders.

"Nimbus!" Goku said to the blue sky. A golden cloud arrived next to both Saiyans. Goku jumped on it, still with the little child on his shoulders. The cloud took off in west direction. Both father and son smiled and laughed when the wind flew back their hairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 1:<strong>

**When Chilled appeared in Bardock's movie, I think he was at his (only) restricted form and the second form is actually his true form (Frieza, Cooler and Cold are more powerful, which means they have more restricted forms than their ancestor)**

**Just like Goku before fighting Frieza and Vegeta after fighting Recoome, Bardock received a massive Zenkai beyond the normal Zenkai multiplier.**

**If you are wondering, Bardock and Chilled's clash of attacks created a wormhole that pushed Bardock to the future (For those people who can't read between lines)**

**Chichi died on Gohan's birth (That cause of death is considered natural, so Dragon Balls couldn't revive her).**

**The following power levels are something I invented.**

**I don't know Gohan's power level at the time, but as Chichi wasn't around Goku could train him a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

Base form (Bigger Zenkai): 60,000

Super Saiyan: 3 millions

Clash of attacks: 4 millions

Unconscious, injured through the time vortex: 1,000

**Chilled:**

Restricted Form: 1 million

True Form: 3 millions

**Goku:**

Training with weighted clothes: 900

Full Power without clothes: 1,300

**Gohan:** 350

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you like the first chapter. A Super Saiyan is arriving and his power totally outclasses Goku and his friends. Will he be friend or foe?<strong>


	2. Questions

**Living Legend**

**Second chapter of my story. Thanks for the fans, who so far are much more than I had first expected. This story is just starting, don't worry. Sorry if I missed something. I was a bit rushed in publishing the new chapter so let me know if there's a mistake to correct.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Questions<strong>

Goku jumped out of the golden-colored flying Nimbus with Gohan on his shoulders right on Master Roshi's door at the island of Kame House a few miles away from their home in the mountains of Paotzu.

"Hey guys, anyone home?" The Saiyan asked out loud. He could feel the others energies inside, but it was polite to ask first. The first to come out was a short bald man dressed in a similar orange Gi to Goku's. His name was Krillin, old-time friend and rival to the Earth-raised Saiyan. Gohan jumped from his father' shoulders.

"Hey pal, good to see you" Krillin greeted his friend, he then patted the black-haired head from the demi Saiyan "Hey kiddo, you are getting taller"

"More than you so" Gohan joked and the monk laughed. After years of knowing the bald monk, the young demiSaiyan was adapting to joke like him. Something many would not approve.

"Krillin, you are becoming a bad influence for Gohan" A lavender-haired woman walked outsider, almost reprimanding the Turtle student by his child-like behavior. But Krillin didn't look sorry at all. Every young kid needed a funny uncle in their lives.

"Hey Bulma" Goku hugged his long-time girl friend. The science woman answered back. Both had been growing close for the last three years. After all she had helped Goku to raise Gohan after Chichi's death during labor. The lavender-haired woman wanted to get things a bit more closer with her friend from the mountains but she didn't want to take the dive. Chichi's death had been a hard blow for her warrior friend and it was obvious he was still coping with that situation. And Bulma didn't want to get advantage of such a difficult position.

The science woman hugged the young half alien. She was like Gohan's mother figure. And she had found out that the young kid was also a smart one.

"Hey Goku" The Turtle Hermit called Roshi walked out dressed in his Hawaiian outfit. Goku bowed his head in respect to his martial arts teacher.

While the people on Kame House were distracted, something showed up in the atmosphere of the planet. A flaming meteor was coming down from the sky, air atoms burning at the reentrance.

Goku, Krillin and Roshi widened their eyes, a chilling sensation going through their spines. A power was coming closer to them. And it was gigantic. They all looked up into the blue sky. A flame-covered thing was heading straight into them at astonishing speeds.

"What's that?" Krillin asked, feeling the staggering energy inside that meteor. But how was that even possible? Space rocks couldn't have life energy. They weren't alive in the first place. The object was getting closer and still the others didn't know what to do.

Goku flew up.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Gohan asked. He was always curious for everything around him.

"Stay there Gohan" Goku ordered serious. Krillin gulped. The monk knew that his friend's voice wasn't one to sound serious unless extremely needed. Bulma stopped the young half alien child from moving, taking him up in a hug. She looked to the floating man. His determination was something she had always admired.

The Earth Saiyan floated up a few more feet. Though flying was something that took the tool out of him, he preferred to save his family than doing nothing. Gathering all his strength and ki energy, the Earth-raised Saiyan braced himself for the impact. It would hurt? Definitely. It would kill him? Possibly.

Without a warning the meteor hit Goku straight on, a crippling shockwave echoing through Kame house. The sea waves moved out of the epicenter, the bottom of the sea almost visible for a moment. The people of the island covered themselves with their forearms when the wind lashed like a hurricane.

Bodies fell from the skies, right in front of the human fighters. The people in Kame house just could not fathom what was in front of them.

* * *

><p>Now inside the house, a few more hours later and now with the Scar bandit Yamcha and the three-eyed Crane student Tien with the group, the full pack of friends saw what was on the ground. Two Gokus were unconscious on the ground injured, though Goku, the original one, was less damaged than the other. The scared one was nothing but a mess of dry blood and cuts.<p>

"Guys you remember when I said our lives couldn't get any weirder?" Krillin asked to his friends, a bit rhetorically. The others nodded. The monk simply pointed at the sleeping figures. The others had to grudgingly agree. Their lives were meant to be weird.

The sound of a flying ship arrived outside, the chubby samurai Yajirobe walking in the beach house.

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked to the fat samurai without concerning her tone. The other humans knew not to mess with an angry Bulma.

"You are welcome by the way" The sword-wielding ninja sarcastically said, handling the Senzu bag to the blue haired scientist. The science woman placed one healing bean inside Goku's mouth, who instinctively ate it. The Saiyan from Earth opened his eyes, healed stronger than before.

"Uh, what happened?" Goku asked confused, every one of his friends surrounding him.

"Daddy!" Gohan jumped to his father, hugging him. The others smiled by the affective display.

"Goku, we have a problem with the 'meteor'" Bulma said not mincing words.

"It wasn't a meteor, it was..." Krillin wanted to talk, but he just couldn't. It would be easier to simply show it. The Martial artist from Earth turned his head to see himself lying in the floor covered in opened wounds. But it couldn't be him. How could he be looking at himself in the ground? It made no sense.

"He looks like me!" Goku stated the obvious. The Saiyan looked at his friends "Is that even possible?"

"Daddy look!" Gohan said, picking something up from the ground. It was a brown long thing attached to the man. Goku realised it was a tail. Like the one he used to have and like the one Gohan had. It wasn't hard to notice that they had to be related in some way.

"Bulma give me a bean" Goku said to his first friend. She gave one to him though reluctantly. The knocked down Goku didn't look as friendly as the first one the group knew.

Placing the magical food inside Bardock's mouth, Goku forced it down his throat. A few seconds later, the wounds banished as his power skyrocketed to amazing heights. The black-colored eyes opened immediately. With a blur of motion, the full-blooded Saiyan was on his feet and in fighting stance, looking murderous to his enemy. The group was also on alert, even Gohan seemed to be cautious.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked in very dark tone "Where am I?"

"Hey pal, we ask the questions here" Krillin said in his joking tone, although the situation had no joking topic at all "After all, you were the one who meteored us" The Scar alien narrowed his eyes after recognising the bald monk.

"Wait, I know you" Bardock said to the turtle student "I saw you before" In the memories, he saw the bald man training with young Kakarot. So that means that...

The Saiyan started to turn his head, and for a moment he thought he faced a mirror. But it wasn't. His reflex had an orange suit and had no face scar. But their faces were equal. Both had a fighting stare of battle-grown warriors.

"Kakarot" Bardock nearly whispered, his eyes opening "Is it really you?" The comment only made Goku to increase his guard.

"Kakarot? I don't know a Kakarot. My name's Goku" The non face-scarred Saiyan said to his scarred counter self.

"Hey, let's calm down, we don't have to blast each other" Yamcha said smiling and trying to act as peacekeeper. His tryclops friend, however, would have non of that.

"Please, how can he be exactly like Goku? This cannot be sheer coincidence" Tien said forward, ready to fight. Though the tryclops knew he was very outmatched in power, he would still fight to the end. It was something Goku tought him those years ago when he was still foolishly serving master Shen.

"I know" Yamcha said out loud like having an idea "Piccolo used his magic to create an evil and powerful Goku" A drop of sweat appeared on everyone's head.

"Okay Yamcha, let's stop here before you have a stroke" Bulma said mocking in an intelligent way "First, if Piccolo hates Goku, why would he create a clone of him to use? Second, If Piccolo can indeed create a much more powerful clone than Goku, then why would the clone obey him? I don't think magic can force someone's will for eternity and I'm sure Piccolo knows nothing of how to use mechanical stuffs to haywire someone's brain" The logical and very long explanation left the others confused but pretty much agreeing.

"Please, would you care to explain who you are?" Master Roshi asked towards the meteor man "Your resemblance with Goku is just implausible" The scar Saiyan dropped his guard, knowing fighting was useless. He could win with a very obvious overkill for sure, but it would still bother him to do so. He had a lot of questions but how he arrived to the future wasn't one. He had time-travelled to the past, so going back to the future wasn't so hard. Frieza's family sent him backwards and then forward.

"My name is Bardock" The Saiyan explained "I'm Kakarot's father" The last comment was said directed to Goku.

"Why are you calling me carrot all the time?" Goku asked, picking Gohan in his arms.

"Kakarot, that's your Saiyan name" Bardock explained, ignoring the joke or simple stupidity "You and I came from one of the most powerful races in the universe called Saiyans" Everyone looked at Goku in surprise. Sure the Full-Moon monkey was something odd but to call it extraterrestrial?

"You mean I'm an alien?" The Earth-raised fighter asked, nearly fainting. He knew he was different from the others because he had more power and strength. And a tail too, but surely it wasn't something weird. All around him his friends were all different and yet that's what made them friends in the first place.

"I always knew Goku wasn't from around here. Gohan explained me the day he found a baby on a white spaceship" Roshi explained, surprising everyone "While I trained Goku, nothing could break his fighting spirit. A human would have broken, but I can see now why Goku didn't. Fighting is in his blood"

"Ok, so my name is Kakarot" Goku started thinking, folding his arms "Thanks for telling me, but I'll still be Goku. That's my Earth name, and Earth is my home" Bardock was not surprised by the answer. In his visions he saw his youngest son growing up different from the other Saiyans. He grew up into a better man.

"So, how did you arrive here, father?" Goku said, though now his tone more friendly towards his father. Years ago, the Earth-raised Saiyan wondered who were his parents, though after some fights that thought just lost itself in the subconscious.

The question was a good one and the others were hanging to hear the answer.

The scar Saiyan just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not even I know the full story" Bardock explained rubbing his temples "First, I was fighting Frieza..."

For the next hour or so the scar Saiyan related all the information he knew. His fight with Frieza and the failed attempt to stop the dead of his comrades, the sudden teleportation to Plant and the last incident that took him to Earth.

"Wow, is that Frieza guy still alive?" The Earth-raised Saiyan asked, wanting already to fight him.

"I'm not sure, but if he is, then he will be up for a big surprise" Bardock said the last part with clutched teeth to himself.

"How powerful do you think he is? If you fought his ancestor and beat him, then Frieza isn't so powerful" The Saiyan from Earth asked again curious. The other fighters weren't so eager. If the Frieza guy could beat someone as powerful as Bardock then it was obvious they were just ants.

"Frieza's power has never been measured before. Even after you healed my wounds from the fight with Chilled, I doubt I have a quarter of his power" Bardock said crestfallen. Frieza's power was legendary, and even with the new power the time-traveller had received, he was sure he wasn't powerful enough to avenge his race. Yet.

"What do you mean with heal your wounds?" Bulma asked, curious as any scientist would. The warrior was eager to respond.

"If a Saiyan is injured, then we heal stronger and our power increases. The more wounded, the more energy we obtain. It's our birth ability called Zenkai" Bardock explained. The others looked at Goku, who rubbed his head.

"That explains why I got so powerful after so much fighting" The Earth-raised Saiyan said smiling innocently.

"Hey, I'm confused" Krillin asked, rubbing his head "If Bardock here travelled back in time, shouldn't he have changed our time here?" Bulma thought that option. Such things as time travels were very misterious and not something to tamper with. Specially with the thousands of theories about it. If anything, Bardock's arrival should have torn Earth and all the universe apart.

"Not if the time travel was meant to happen" A voice came from the entrance. A green-skinned man walked inside dressed in a blur and white outfit with a wooden crane, his face full of wrinkles that showed his experience as the Guardian of Earth.

"Kami!" Goku smiled, making a small bow to his teacher, who also bowed "What are you doing here?"

"I felt the sudden power on Earth and decided to see what was going on" Kami sat on a chair, getting the attention on him "And again, if Bardock here did not change the time stream was because his actions were intended to come to be, one way or another"

"That's an explanation" Bardock said to the green visitor. Time travel was something brand new to him, and particularly, something he never wanted to experience again. The two times he traveled were two times too much.

The group remained in silent for a few minutes while no one knew what to say or do.

"Hey Kami, if you are linked with Piccolo, do you know anything about him making a Goku clone?" Yamcha asked, still trying to prove his original clone theory. Everyone sweat dropped, even Kami. The Guardian coughed before answering.

"Not that I know about" The Earth Guardian replied "But why would he make a clone in the first place? He hates Goku" Everyone looked at Bulma, who had a big smug smile that obviously said 'I told you so'

After Kami left a few minutes later, Goku stood up.

"Hey dad, I'm going home, do you want to come?" The Earth Saiyan asked his blood father.

"Sure" Bardock said, but Gohan hugged his leg.

"Grandpa!" The young half said, making everyone to laugh. The scar Saiyan was not used to be hug by children. Even if they were his family. His face blushed by the interaction.

After saying goodbye to everyone, the three Saiyans walked outside.

"Nimbus!" Goku called forth his good old golden flight. Father and son jumped on it, while the grandfather followed flying as fast as them without wasting energy.

"Kakarot, can't you fly?" The scar Saiyan asked. Every Saiyan could since they were two years old, depending on how much power they had at birth. Some even could fly just after been born. Even Kakarot's son should already be flying.

"Oh, I know how to fly, but it drains a lot of my energy" The palm-haired alien of Earth explained, the wind gusts blowing his hair back.

"Well, you will have to start flying if you want to fight me?" The Saiyan from the past commented, causing his son to look at him with eyes opened.

"What, fight you?" Goku asked in both surprise and thrill "Seriously?"

"I still don't have the power to defeat Frieza, so I will need someone to spare with" The Scar fighter explained, accelerating a bit. Goku almost jumped in delight by the prospect of fighting someone who outclassed him in power. It was obvious he was a Saiyan, even if raised on Earth.

"Cool, I will show you all of my techniques and you will show me yours!" The Earthling alien said in happiness, getting his nimbus to go faster. Bardock followed thinking in his new situation. He would have never thought that he could end up time traveling and then living with his son and grandson in a planet he never visited.

But he could only sigh. Weird things were pretty much the very needed requirement to be a Saiyan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 2:<strong>

**I know the idea of Goku physically stopping a meteor seems very unreal, specially with his current power level. But cannon Goku isn't known for neither planning or dyeing when he should.**

**Yes, there's a future Goku/Bulma thing going on.**

**Piccolo did feel Bardock's power but will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

****Bardock arrived one year before Raditz.****

****Gohan is not 4, he's 3.****

****Goku and Gohan visited the others many times over the years. that's why everybody is not suprised by Gohan.****

* * *

><p><strong>Power levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

Healed (Normal Zenkai): 80,000

**Goku:**

Injured after trying to catch his father: 100

Healed (Little Zenkai): 1,800

**Gohan:** 350

**Tien:** 400

**Yamcha:** 300

**Krillin:** 350

**Bulma:** 20

* * *

><p><strong>Bardock has made sure his presence is known to the Z-Fighters. Let's see what future holds for them.<strong>


	3. Training in Family

**Living Legend**

**Another chapter. As I wrote in my profile, I can only update stories on weekends, if my schedule allows me to work on them.**

**But holy shit! How the Hell am I getting so many fans? I just don't know. Seriously, just two chapters and more than 30 reviews, keep it coming people!**

**But as apreciative as I can be, I am also getting frustrated. Specially because some people only want to apparently bitch around my stories like thinking you own me. Pretty brave when hidding by guest comments, aren't you?**

**That topic aside, now into the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Training in Family<strong>

The next day after the family reunion Goku walked out of his house well-rested and after a plentiful breakfast, his little son following in toe. Both Saiyans from Earth were dressed in orange Gis with blue weighted clothes beneath. Goku's father was already outside warming up with simple push ups. He was already going through his ten thousand rep. Amazingly, Bardock was dressed in a new Gi Goku materialised for him, which was black with weighted dark green undershirt, weighted wristbands and boots. Not that the extra weights were a hindrance for his training but it did help to push it up a little bit.

After a few stretching and warming up sit ups, The palm-haired Saiyan got in position, his eyes firmed and decisive.

"Alright Gohan, let's get started" Goku said and his three-year old son got in a fighting position, typical of the Turtle School his father had tought him. They started to trade quick blows though Goku had the obvious upper hand. Bardock stopped training and looked at the fight, mildly interested. From his point of view, his two descendants were very slow motion. Not unexpected, considering his current strength.

"Come on Gohan, you have to push yourself harder if you want to hit me" Goku advised his son, brushing a small fist to the left and landing a front kick to the solar plexus that sent the little half Saiyan backwards head over heels. The hybrid backflipped in mid air, just a bit winded by the low-powered attack. The young demiSaiyan understood what his father said and pressed his powers forward, harder than before. Inch by inch, the hybrid started to close the gap. Goku smiled while defending himself. Gohan still had a long way before fully grasping his inner powers but if Goku knew something, was that his son would get there in no time. Hell, Gohan was already ten times stronger than Goku had been at that same age.

They both shot energy blasts, some dust kicking up and blocking the view.

* * *

><p>The distant eastern region of the world was known for its magnificent sights. And that's where the scar bandit and famous baseball player Yamcha was flying towards, passing above lush green forests into a visible hundred-feet tall waterfall. The former thug of the desert felt the two energies he had come to find.<p>

"Hey Tien, Chaotzu" The former desert bandit greeted his friends floating down towards the forest near the waterfall. The water noise rambled with a soothing echo for a mind that needed calmness and quietness. Maybe that's why Tien had chosen it to train in for the last years.

"Yamcha" The former Crane assassin greeted his friend, his three eyes still closed in meditation, as was Chaotzu. Not that the fighter needed them to see Yamcha "You seemed to still slack on your training"

"What can I say? Fame is a consuming couple" The bandit answered with a joke.

"I don't think being famous over baseball is that challenging" The tryclops replied, himself and the painted-face Chaotzu still meditating.

"Well, that's the thing" The bandit said, Tien now looking at him with his three eyes "Krillin and I were talking about, you know, Goku's father showing up. And we decided that maybe we could have some special training with Kami to help us catch up with them"

"I see" The three-eye person stated, looking at his shorter face-painted friend. While he did trusted Goku with his life, he knew nothing about Bardock. If he was fighting on their side then good. But Tien wasn't one to sit idly and let things happen around. Even if Goku's dad or Goku himself couldn't defeat someone, then it didn't mean the end of the world. It only meant that the remaining fighters had to push themselves even harder. And that's what Tien and Chaotzu had been doing for the last years. And if Kami could help then they would gladly train with him.

"Okay, we are in" Tien stood up.

* * *

><p>"Faster!" Goku demanded, his son's punches too slow for Gohan to land a hit. It had been an hour since the sparring started and Gohan was already showing the signs of tiredness. All of the strikes the hybrid fired were easily dodged or parried by the father. The long-haired hybrid yelled, his left fist aimed for the nose. But Goku lazily catched it with his open palm.<p>

"Gohan, I said faster!" The father demanded again, his boot of foot sharply hitting hard into his son's temple at blurring speeds and sending him flying like a rag doll through the air. The hybrid skidding the ground, his feet plowing a small trench on the path.

Bardock kept watching the fight with some interest. It was obvious the kid had Saiyan blood. Only one of Saiyan descendance could keep going on after so much over beating. Saiyan Hybrids were something unheard of back on Planet Vegeta. Mostly because there had never been a register of how powerful they could get or of a race compatible with their own. Saiyan DNA combined with other races could either be a powerful strength bonus or a very heavy setback. Not that the scar fighter considered himself a doctor or something. He was just talking from common sense.

The orange-cladded hybrid stood up again with heavy panting. There were a few bruises on his face but he wasn't paying heed to them. He had to fight. To prove his strength to both his father and grandfather. Gohan clutched his teeth, his mind diverting into a power hidden inside him. A well of strength all Saiyans had deep within.

Gohan's eyes briefly shifted green with his mouth tight shut before he shot forward like a living meteor. The short-sized fighter's aura came alive in a dark red, almost bright golden color. His face had momentary lost his consciousness replaced by a feral beast. The father and grandfather had barely opened their eyes in astonishment before the child had stuck his hard head into Goku's guts. The wind was kicked out of Goku's sails by the amazing pressure his first-born had surprisingly generated. Both fell to the ground, Gohan knocked out by the energy lost.

The Champion of Earth coughed some blood but his body was already healing back to full power. He stood up a bit shakingly but not damaged permanently. He smiled towards his now sleeping son.

Bardock stepped towards Goku.

"Do you realise the power your son has?" The scar Saiyan said to his second-born son, who nodded recovering his breath.

"You could feel it too?" The Saiyan son asked back

"No, but it's not hard not to" The time traveler replied arms folded over his chest. He didn't know how to feel energy but it wasn't needed after such a fast and awesome display. For a moment, he had thought the child would transform like he did back on Plant.

Maybe a benefit of his Saiyan side. Transforming at younger age along with greater natural strength.

"I know" The head-injured fighter replied with a happy smile "Back when I was his age I wasn't half as strong as he is now" The Saiyan lifted his snoring son to take him back home.

Goku's last comment fully cemented Bardock's idea. The kid could grow stronger in a short period of time. Maybe stronger than himself.

Only time could tell.

* * *

><p>A few days later after the display, now the pure-blooded Saiyan father and son were training again on the outside. Bardock had a new set of weighted clothes, which weighted more than a thousand tons. But they weren't in physical training today. Goku was teaching his birth father the energy sensing. After years of relying on a very breakable scouter, Bardock needed to have more advantage over his oponent. And feeling energy was a good step towards it.<p>

Still the scar Saiyan needed a few more days of practice before using the technique to its fullest.

"Now, let's fly" Bardock said, taking off in the air. Goku sighed and followed. Flying was still something he wasn't very good at. Both took off in the air effortlessly, though Goku was more concentrated in his ki than other thing. The no-scar Saiyan shook his head and eased his breath, his mind focusing not only in keeping the body airborne but also ready for the incoming mêlée struggle.

Without having to say a single word, the pure-blooded Saiyans started fighting. Their attacks clashed in mid-air with amazing shock waves faster than the naked eye could follow. Both father and son attacked each other, though it was obvious who would win this one eventually. Bardock was not only holding back a lot of his powers but Goku was quickly depleting his own by keeping himself airbound. A few more minutes and his son would simply fall on his ass.

But that was the point of training a Saiyan. Each time they were injured or tired, they would recover much stronger than the last time. Training didn't provide the same increase in power as a Zenkai but every Saiyan improved with training faster than any other race in the universe.

* * *

><p>A figure lurked inside the forest near the training field where the Son family trained. The looker was dressed in a purple outfit with a weighted white shoulder paddle and a white hat of many tons of weight. He was known as Piccolo, the reincarnated King Piccolo, dark side of Kami.<p>

For the last few days he had been keeping tabs on the fighters. He had trained relentlessly for the last years, hoping to be powerful enough to finally defeat his old nemesis Goku. But now Piccolo found that Goku had also been training, surpassing him again with no problem. Worst, there were now two Gokus! And one who was easily a hundred times stronger than the original one. Like his life was easy with one, let alone two now.

For now though, the green alien-like man would watch without acting. One thing for sure; He would materialize even more weight for training first thing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>An hour or two later, Saiyan father and son floated down to the floor, their sparring done for the day. Goku was the one panting the most by the built-up fatigue in his tired muscles. Bardock was just there barely warmed up. The fighters remaiend in silence, the sunset in the distance shinning with magnificent orange light.<p>

That's when Bardock had a thought.

"Kakarot, what happen to Gohan's mother?" The scar warrior asked his son. The fatigued martial arts champion looked at his father with aprehensive eyes. It took Goku a few seconds, before he could muster the words.

"Well, Chichi died after giving birth to him" Goku replied, his eyes showing a sudden sadness.

"Sorry" The scar alien stated with a dark expression, knowing too well how the pain of lost weighted "I think that's one of the reasons why Saiyans never thought of breeding with other species. Normally it would require a compatible female. And then she should be strong enough to carry a powerful child" Goku nodded in understanding.

"Now that we are on that topic..." The palm-haired alien asked now, getting his father's attention on him "What about my mother?" The question would have seemed out of the blue but Bardock was pretty much expecting it. Someone like Kakarot, raised on his own without any knowledge of his birth family would always have questions.

"Her name was Gine. She used to be on my squad back on planet Vegeta" The scar fighter explained, his back falling and resting on the grass, his eyes looking into the orange-colored sky "To put it in simple terms, she was a trouble magnet, I always ended up having to save her from her own shadow" He pressed on, Goku's undivided attention on him "I guess it was then that I knew I'd found a mate" Bardock looked at his son. Kakarot may look a lot like him but his spirit and layback attitude were purely inherited from his mother, head injury or not "I can see that a lot of her traits still live on you. Specially her backwards clumsiness"

"Thanks!" The son laughed heartily, rubbing his head in his typical fashion "But what does that even mean?" The time traveler chuckled slightly.

"I have no idea. Something she just did naturally" Bardock replied amused, his hands resting behind his head like a pillow.

For the time being, the father and son remained sitting there on the battlefield, hopefully now knowing each other a bit better.

* * *

><p>The four human Earth fighters flew through the high cloud layer on the atmosphere. The coldness would have been a hindrace but not to the seasoned fighters. The fighters finally arrived into the high-above Guardian' sanctuary.<p>

"So this is the Lookout, eh?" Yamcha commented, checking around the white marble-made place. It was too quiet.

"Greetings" The plump genie Popo welcomed the three visitors, showing up out of the blue. The sudden appearance had taken the fighters completely by surprise, making them fall on their backs. A few seconds later, the elder green-skinned Kami walked outside the central buildings, the humans back on their feet.

"I know the world is not at peril so I have to ask why are you four here" The Guardian inquired rather in a peaceful tone, holding himself up with his wooden crane "I don't mind visits but yours is rather unexpected"

"Well, we, I mean the four of us were wondering if you could..." Krillin started with a stammering voice, looking around trying to keep some dignity "You know, teach us some fighting"

"That seems very abrupt" The Guardian stated, his tone not sounding accusing but at the same time wanting to know more "Why the sudden decision?"

"Well, you see, now that Goku's dad showed up and trains Goku and Gohan, we think we are, you know, falling down the list" Yamcha answered nonchalantly. Kami remained pretty much stoic clearly comprehending the situation.

"I see. You don't think yourselves strong enough to equal a Saiyan family on your own" The Guardian stated still stoic and without showing emotions.

"More like trying to not get beaten like the last Martial Arts Tournament" Krillin chimed in, half joke. He still remembered the beating Piccolo did to him. His bruises were still healing the other bruises inside the bruises. Too many for him to actually like.

"I will help you, but not yet" Kami replied, surprising the Turtle and Crane fighters "You can stay here and spar one another. But I won't be teaching you"

"Wait, what!?" The former bandit asked rather impolitely "Why not?"

"There's another student showing up for training in a couple of weeks" The green Guardian commented, walking to the edge of his floating house, his far-seeing powers letting him check into the people below "Once you are all together, you will improve both as individuals and as a team"

"Another student" Tien stated now, interest picked up. That could be a good asset for them.

"Yes. Korin took a new student some time ago that shows a lot of potential" The plump genie said now, his master still overlooking the green planet. The four humans looked at each other, like talking in their minds.

"Seems fair enough" The bald monk commented with a shrug of shoulders. If he had to train with someone new, then he would.

For now though, the four humans decided to go all-out one another to see how far they could push themselves. Besides, if Goku could increase so much, why couldn't they? They weren't Saiyans, sure, but their training was just as hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 3:<strong>

**Bardock isn't increasing his powers very fast because he is not been pushed to his limits.**

**Gohan's hidden powers are actually his Super Saiyan powers showing up earlier because he has trained for longer than his cannon part.**

**I only use Gine in this story because some serious fans will lash at me for not putting her in. I really don't like her sudden appearance just because Toriyama wanted to end that discussion. But Dragon Ball Minus is completely NOT cannon. Goku inside a pod for three years, yeah that makes sense. Just when I thought Super Saiyan God couldn't ruin Dragon Ball franchise someone came up with that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

After a few weeks of sparring with his family (weighted clothes on): 81,000

Without weights: 83,000

**Goku:**

After a few weeks of training (weighted clothes on): 1,500

Without weights: 2,000

**Gohan:**

Training with weighted clothes: 500

Without weights: 800

Sudden Saiyan power burst: 2,000

**Piccolo:**

Weights on: 1,000

Without weights: 1,500

**Kami:** 700

**Tien:** 350

**Yamcha:** 300

**Chaotzu:** 200

**Krillin:** 250

* * *

><p><strong>The family is already training like the warriors they are. And apparently so are the humans. But what is to come next?<strong>


	4. Scream in the Night

**Living Legend**

**I passed another exam so yeah, I'm the perfect mood for an update! Thanks for the support by the way. More than 10 reviews with one chapter alone! Keep it coming and you will get what you want!**

**So far I am only going with short chapters in between the main Sagas, which I think I didn't do on "Another Path". Not that I regret that. Some stories must go straight to the point and not beat around the bush. And I never beat around the bush unless it's needed. **

***Sigh* Well, that was the usual ramble of the day that eases the tension in my neck.**

**Enjoy the chapter people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Scream in the Night<strong>

Nearly five months later, father and son Saiyan, more specifically Goku and Gohan, were moving at blurring speeds right towards the older grandfather Saiyan Bardock. He was as old as Goku, which one could say that it was creepy. But they were Saiyans. Weird things had to happen around them. If not then they weren't doing their job right.

The young Gohan alongside his father were throwing strikes at fast as they could muster. The two Earth-raised Saiyans had been increasing in power constantly for the last few months. More so than anything they had presumed. Sparring against someone who could kick your ass without breaking a sweat could do that to you if you had Saiyan DNA. But Bardock did increased his powers too. At a slower pace when compared to his other relatives but any improvement counted for him. Considering he was after Frieza's head, all the improvement counted a lot.

Rain or shine, the family of alien warriors sparred no matter what over Paotzu the bushy green mountain landscapes. Good thing that the place was mostly uninhabited. The entire area of thousands of miles square was the perfect battlefield when they needed to go all out.

The young hybrid panted in exertion, taking the sweat out of his brow. Even after months of continuous training with his dad and granddad, the old power he had amazingly summoned from nowhere seemed to be eluding him.

Next to him, his father also hit the ground after an overhead strike. And Goku was also tiring out.

"Come on, son. You have to unleash your powers again" Goku commented, panting a bit, both of them in front of Bardock, who floated inches above the ground with arms folded over his chest.

"I'm trying dad. But it doesn't work" The tired orange-dressed kid responded. His strength was going downhill, even now that he wasn't wearing his training weights.

The little distraction allowed Bardock to super speed from behind his grandson and land a short uppercut to the kidneys that caused Gohan's body to arc back in painful reflex. The new opening allowed for a devastating elbow to the cheekbone, plowing the hybrid into the ground knocked out with some blood in his face. Before Goku had thought a proper counter strategy, he was already in the receiving end of a booted foot with a sharply aimed roundhouse, which sent the Martial Arts Champion spiraling away crashing against trees. His brain rattled inside his hard skull when he shattered down the tree trunks into wooden splinters.

The scar warrior sighed and let his guard down. Not that it would matter when your enemies were already out for the count. At least they were doing better than the few last times. But yet even two on one weren't enough odds for the stronger Saiyan to unleash his secret transformation. While Bardock knew how to transform at will, using the golden form was rather useless so far without a worthy adversary.

And even when it provided with a hell of a buster increase, the seasoned fighter knew not to be overconfident unless you had the power to support it. That was why Frieza was the biggest asshole he could think off. So much insults must have certain force behind them to back them up. Bardock didn't know how long it would take him to avenge his race.

But he was going to be ready. Even if he had to break the limit into untapped new Super Saiyan forms never known before, the avenger would fulfill his mission.

Goku returned to the land of the conscious, rubbing the migraine from his bruised head.

"Wow dad, you really pack a wallop" The Earth champion stated with an innocent smile and rubbing his head. Bardock offered his hand and helped his second-born to get back on his feet. The orange-dressed fighter walked towards his out-cold descendant.

"Let's head home and give Gohan a Senzu bean and a very needed rest" The Saiyan of Earth said, lifting his injured son. It was amazing how far the youngster had progressed. But Goku noticed his father wasn't moving "You aren't coming?" Bardock shook his head.

"Not yet. I'd like to do some training on my own" The stronger fighter replied, removing his weighted wristbands. Goku didn't argue there and carried his knock-out son through the air back to Paotzu. Training with his father was proving to have great benefits. He was already flying like if it were natural to him and so did Gohan.

* * *

><p>Atop of the green and blue world, the green Guardian watched the events unfolding like if he was the one living them, his wrinkled hand holding up with his wooden crane. Goku had been and so far still proved to be his strongest disciple, not only in physical strength but also in mind and spirit. Now that same young kid he had grown fond off had a family of his own.<p>

Family. The Guardian of the Planet pondered that concept in his mind. Ever since Bardock arrived, something in the back of Kami's head had been brought alive. Like a repressed memory of a long-forgotten time. Another live in another place. One that didn't look like Earth but it also felt like his home.

There were flashes of images displaying two sets of Dragon Balls. But these weren't the ones he had designed centuries ago after defeating Garlic for the tittle of Guardian of Earth. Seven of them were at least three times the one's on Earth and required some new language that Kami could barely recognise, yet at the same time it was familiar. Oddly familiar.

The other set of spheres were the same size but with Black Stars instead of the red ruby he had used on his own. There was a requiring thing in hsi mind. He knew Piccolo was having the same thoughts. The bond they shared meant their minds would always be linked until they both died or...

The three eyed Tien Shin Han moved towards Kami after doing some warming up exercises in the white tilling with his other fighter friends. He and the others had remained on the Lookout for sometime, hoping to finally get a proper training from the Guardian.

"So Kami, is this new student showing up soon?" Tien asked arms folded. The question brought Kami out of his depth of thoughts.

"Don't hasten. She's already on her way here" The green-skinned Guardian replied, still looking to the world outside. That brought the attention of the rest of the human team.

"Wait, she? Like in female?" The desert bandit asked, his Casanova sense in his brain suddenly spiking up ten notches. He dusted himself off in the attempt of looking more appealing. And failing quite a lot "Oh men, I'm so getting laid tonight!" The others sweat-dropped by the not-so-subtle plan of action. If it could be consider as such.

"Until she drops from the edge of Lookout" Krillin joked to the others.

"Here she is" The green man stated with a smile, a sudden blur shooting upwards from the edge of the Lookout and gracefully landing on her booted feet after an acrobatic backflip.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" She was a beautiful blonde vixen, dressed in an electric blue karate outfit that outline her nubile curves. Her simmering blonde hair reached her shoulder blades, her bright green eyes looking around the new place with mildly curiosity. The four humans widen their eyes. She was quite gorgeous, no doubt about that, but also amazingly powerful. Even more than Tien and he was the strongest of them four.

"Hello, I'm Tien" The tryclops greeted courteous. Not that he wanted another couple. Lunch and her bipolarity were tough enough.

"I'm Inuzama" The new member of the group replied with a bright but unsettling smile. Her eyes narrowed at Tien, who felt she was trying to say something out loud. Her eyes widen "You have a third eye!" She stated the obvious, which made the humans sweat-dropp. She could either be crazy or plain dumb. With her power it was very unlikely she could be dumb.

"Kidding I already knew that" The blonde replied with wink towards the tryclops. The humans looked at each other. Yeah, crazy.

"How could you already know?" Tien asked in confusion.

"Duh, I read the Manga" Inuzama replied like if it was the most common thing in the world. Now the humans were right. She wasn't crazy. She was crack-brained nutty.

That's pretty much what happens when you are tought martial arts by a crazy red-and-black dressed guy that can bring up weapons out of nowhere. But that wasn't here or there.

"I'm Krillin" The bald monk introduced himself with a hand shake.

"Chaotzu" The shortest fighter said now also hand shaking.

"Hey there, beauty. Name's Yamcha" The scar fighter stated trying to sound cozily and not minding her crazy comments. The others wanted to face-palm but kept their professionalism.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" The new fighter asked one eyebrow raised.

"Um, no" The bandit responded, hoping she hadn't figure out his tactics. Not that they had ever worked, but women existed of all types so a few blondes were someone who Yamcha always knew how to take the advantage.

"Cool, then can I hit on you?" The apparent crazy blonde female asked now, jumping in excitement. Now the males were at lost in what to say to such a comment.

"Sure?" The bandit replied-asked completely oblivious. Before he had known, he was doubling over by the lightning-fast kick to the guts. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets by the staggering pain. He fell to his knees. Non of the others had seen her moving in the first place.

"What was that for?" The former bandit asked, rubbing his injured belly.

"I said I would hit on you" The blonde replied with a winner's grin. Everyone sweat-dropped for the third time of the day. That was the weirdest pun they have ever heard.

"She's going to fit in perfectly" Krillin stated with a joking smile, already liking her. Crazy or not, she was funny. The monk would make sure to get new pranks. If he was competing against her for the tittle of Joke Master then he had to improve the arsenal as quickly as possible.

After a few minutes of waiting for the Casanova fighter to return to his feet, the group gathered around Kami. The blonde stared at the green alien like she did with Tien.

"So you are the Kami guy who will teach me?" Inuzama asked towards the white-dressed green guardian. According to the talking cat, Kami was the strongest one on Earth. He nodded and she lazily shrugged her shoulders "Could be worse" The Guardian coughed, forgetting about the approving or demeaning comment.

"Now that we are all gather here, I will give you new training equipment" The Guardian of the planet explained towards his disciples. He casually materialized blue t-shirts, wristbands and boots from out of thin air "These are weighted clothes. I think you remember Goku wearing them during the last Martial Arts Tournament. It will help you all improve your strength and speed with them on, so once you remove them the results will be even greater" The five humans examined the new gear with appraising eyes. They really wanted to train and improve their powers.

That was when Inuzama raised her hand like a kid in school. The four male humans looked at her like if he had grown two heads. One could say she was crazy but the seasoned warriors knew that someone with her strength could prove helpful.

"Yes?" Kami asked disconcerted. He wasn't really expecting a question. But knowing how...unusal her personality was, it would be better to respond.

"Do you have them in red?"

Everyone fell on their backs anime style.

* * *

><p>The scar Saiyan was outside in the wild, eyes closed and legs folded in a meditative stance. He was still new to the mind training concept Kakarot had been trying to teach him. But his son was the expert so it was better to follow the lead and catch up as quickly as possible.<p>

With a deep inhale of air, the time traveler soothed his mind, letting everything flow around his closed eyes. He relaxed his body. Until he saw him. It was all over again. Bardock standing atop of planet Vegeta in space, his body soared and beaten from the beating Dodoria gave him. And then in front of him, the midget-sized lizard bastard inside his floating chair, like a crippled person yet far stronger than himself. His garnet eyes were fixed with mockery towards his struggling self. Towards his entire race.

On the outside, Bardock's eyebrows were frowning, his teeth clutching with pressure. How dare that freak mock the strongest warriors of the universe? Who did he think he was to enslave the race from whom untold legends were borned off?

And then he laughed. Frieza's maniac laughter, screeching like sharp nails on a blackboard was the most hateful thing Bardock had ever heard in his life. It was pissing him off.

Then the blast showed up from Frieza's ivory finger tip, a focused yellow star heading his way. And like that time, there was no way out. No matter how much the Saiyan struggled his body wasn't responding his commands.

The attack was engulfing the scarred Saiyan all over again. The blinding light that would vaporize him and everything he had known. The burning heat churning over his skin and flesh, splitting the atoms with the concentrated energies to destroy a planet down into stellar rubble.

The dying-over warrior of time screamed. His howl reached the Heavens themselves in a massive sound that cried out for revenge.

On the outside, Bardock's eyes snapped open and changed bright green.

* * *

><p>The Earth-raised fighter Goku had leaved his home to look for his father. Gohan was already healed and sleeping. The kid had too many things going on for his age.<p>

But as soon as the Saiyan detected the familiar energy, Goku found his father screaming like if he was in pain.

"Dad!" Goku yelled but was cut in the middle by a burst of golden light. The amazing ki waves stopped Goku's flight and started pushing him backwards.

* * *

><p>All over the world, people who could sense energy detected a mind-numbing spike of unbridled power.<p>

* * *

><p>On the Lookout, the pack of warriors stared eyes-widen into the flash in the horizon.<p>

"That energy...is from Goku's dad!" Yamcha stated aghast.

"But...we can sense him all the way up here!" Krillin stammered too in stunning shock.

So far, only the new female member wasn't overreacting by the new energies.

"Wow, that's badass!" Inuzama stated in happiness, arms folded over her chest.

* * *

><p>Far into the northern lands of the continent, a place full of clear-waterfalls, a meditating green man shot his eyes open in sheer astonishment. The energy signal alone was overwhelming his senses. How could someone be so astoundingly powerful?<p>

And Piccolo knew that it was the other Goku, not the original one. But how, was the real million-dollar question.

* * *

><p>The palm-haired Saiyan could finally see through the golden light fog. His father now had spiky hair shinning in yellow hue, his body notoriously bulked up. The soil beneath their feet had caved a few inches. Something was telling Goku that the aftershock wasn't so devastating because his father had held back...well, whatever the golden thing was.<p>

"Wow, father, your power has skyrocketed!" Goku exclaimed aghast. The power around his father was intoxicating. The strength was literally brimming all over his frame.

"I know" The now golden fighter commented turning around to face his son with his emerald eyes. It almost took the alien son by surprise "This is the Super Saiyan transformation" Bardock didn't except to transform. He knew how to summon the transformation at will but it was obvious powerful anger could still draw it out unwillingly.

"Awesome!" The fighter of Earth remarked, taking his weighted wristbands off. He backflipped into a fighting stance, his face smiling with the new unfathomable challenge "Now let's fight!" Bardock's eyebrows rose instantly. Maybe his son had finally gone insane by the bump in the head.

"Kakarot, my power dwarfs you in every possible way. I could kill you" The time traveler said, not bluffling. The power difference was like comparing a stone against a mountain.

"Do you expect Frieza to be as merciful as you are?" The Earth Saiyan replied back, knowing that his father still had a sore thumb for that particular topic "For what you've told us, he's a monster. Do you want him to take pity on you because you might be weaker?" The Saiyan of Earth saw his father's fists closing tightly by the truth.

The Super Saiyan sighed accepting the reality. Frieza was surely stronger than him and wouldn't show any kind of mercy. Not that Bardock would ever ask for it. He would die as a Saiyan rather than living as a coward. Bardock nodded his head towards his son, signaling he was going to fight. Or at the most, not deadly injure his son.

Goku's fist soared through the air like an invisible blur. But the Super Saiyan only bobbed his head to the right, avoiding it with neat precision. With two shinning hands on his son's arm, Bardock quickly spun around while using Goku's limb as a pole, whipping him over his body and letting the orange-cladded fighter bounce in the soil, spider webs of crack spreading and some dust kicking up by the painful bounces.

The Earth Saiyan rose again rubbing his now bruised arm after skidding to a halt. The strength applied on him had been beyond bone-breaking. It was planet-breaking at the least. By the time Goku had gone back to his feet to continue, his father was already in front of him. He hit Goku by snapping his index finger right in the forehead.

Instant out coldness.

The Super Saiyan sighed, his body diverting back to normal black hair. He took a Senzu from his pocket. Good thing he told his son about giving him one just in case.

"Wow, that was awesome!" The recovered fighter of Earth stated like a child on Christmas.

"Only a Saiyan would say that after fighting someone who kicked his ass" Bardock replied helping his son to stand up. The two went back home to now seriously get some rest. They had more training in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 4:<strong>

**Kami is slowly realising that he may be an alien like Goku.**

**Bardock's mind scene weren't his foresight powers. Just an old nightmare flashback.**

**Goku's fight with Bardock was like Cannon Goku's fight against Bills in "Battle of Gods".**

**Inuzama is a OC. Her name is a pun for 'Inazum', which means lightning. That's because of her special super speed.**

**And my female OC has a few quirks that you might associate with famous characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

After training (weighted clothes on): 90,000

Without weights: 95,000

Super Saiyan: 4.5 millions

**Goku:**

Weighted clothes on: 3,500

Without clothes: 4,000

Injured after fighting his father: 1

Healed (Normal Zenkai): 5,200

**Gohan:**

Weighted clothes on: 1,000

Without weights: 1,500

Healed (Normal Zenkai): 2,100

**Piccolo:**

Weights on: 1,500

Without weights: 2,000

**Yamcha:** 400

**Tien:** 450

**Krillin:** 425

**Chaoutzu:** 400

**Inuzama:** 500

* * *

><p><strong>And the world only gets weirder for our fighters. Now though, the year is almost up and someone may show up unexpectedly.<strong>


	5. Family Reunion

**Living Legend**

**Another chapter with a very expected arrival. And some people can't stay quiet, can you? I update whenever I can and if I want to. And your ideas of keeping cannon things... yeah, not going to hear any of them. You should already know that bossing me won't work for you.**

**Insults gone now we go into the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Family Reunion<strong>

A white space pod flew through the blackness of space beyond notch speeds, almost seven months after the Super Saiyan incident in planet Earth. And it was heading straight into that same green-and-blue planet.

* * *

><p>The family of three Saiyans were having launch on the outside of the house. After all, it was a nice sunny day to fully enjoy after so much training. They had some giant fishes along with dinosaur meat. And with three hungry male Saiyans nothing would remain but white-clean skeletons.<p>

The munching Goku, however, stopped eating and looked into the sky with apprehensive eyes. Something was coming closer to them.

"Hey dad, can you feel that energy?" Goku asked towards his face-scared eating father, his stare fixed into an incoming energy from space. The time traveler stopped eating before following his son's eyes. Gohan also checked out to feel what his dad and granddad were looking at.

"I can. And it feels almost Saiyan" The scar fighter said, already floating.

"Let's go check" The fighter of Earth suggested, himself and Gohan taking off into the distance at high-speed. The time traveler remained floating for a couple of minutes. Something was going on. Something familiar.

"_Could it be?_" Bardock thought to himself. But he shook his head. He would have to see it to believe it.

* * *

><p>After minutes of silence over a grassy field, the white attack pod landed with a hard thud. The nearby animals scattered around from the epicenter, now a ten feet wide and five feet deep crater in the landscape.<p>

The space's door slid open, a tall man standing up from his sit. He had long black hair that stretched down past his waist, a one-lense pink-colored machine over his left eye. He had black eyes and a brown furry tail coiling around his hips, the common traits for a Saiyan. His body armor was of a light brown color with waist length extra protection. He had brown forearm gauntlets and boots.

He clicked his power-detecting machine. He snickered in arrogance by the showed display.

"Just weaklings all around, not worth my time" The apparent Saiyan commented in annoyance. His eyebrow then rose in confusion "There are a few couples of hundreds floating in the air, weird" The long-haired fighter commented the Earthlings powers in the Lookout. Suddenly, a bigger bip "What? An eight hundred is moving into me and a..." His eyes suddenly widen "Three thousand!" Now his eyes were staring into the sky for the two beings with those readings "One of them must be Kakarot. But how the Hell did he get that kind of strength in such a backwater planet?!"

The father and son raised-on-Earth Saiyans landed, both in orange fighting clothes from the Turtle school. The new comer took a couple of seconds to fully realize the image in front of him.

"Uh, Kakarot, you look just like our father" The elder brother commented, first staring at his young brother and then looking at the short-sized long-haired hybrid kid "And you got a brat too" The long-haired fighter asked mildly curious. Saiyan hybrids were uncommon but the new invader wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth. Specially if the kid could be useful for their cause "The more the merrier but not enough to empty this planet of their weak inhabitants apparently"

"Who are you?" Goku asked straight to the point not faced by the taunting remarks "Your energy feels like mine so I can say you are a Saiyan too?" The new comer almost rose an eyebrow in curiosity. His brother knew more that he let on. Quite a rare quality for a Saiyan.

"Well said, Kakarot. Apparently you didn't bump your head as I first assumed" The long-haired fighter replied. His eyes were looking with anger towards the Earth warrior "But answer me, what were you doing all these years? You were supposed to destroy the people and leave the planet for selling"

"That's barbaric!" The Martial Arts Champion shot back out-loud "I would never do something like that!" The new comer almost facepalmed. His brother did bump his head after all.

"Really brother, you wouldn't?" The armored fighter asked rhetorically, surprising Goku and Gohan by the new piece of information. "The name's Raditz and I'm your elder brother" The also pure-blooded Saiyan stated elated. If he had to beat his brother and apparent nephew to make them understand how the Planet Trade worked, then so be it. But three thousand units of power...well, not an easy fight on that front. However, before he had come up with any plan of action, his scouter started beeping even higher "What's that, another powerful energy?" His eyes widen out of their sockets by the new displayed numbers "Ten thousand?!" For a moment he thought it was malfunctioning. But he knew it couldn't. The scouter was brand new. He had stolen it from one of Frieza's fresh shipments for his élite unit.

The new Saiyan saw his father dropping from the sky and gracefully landing in front of him in similar attire to his brother and nephew only pitch-black in color. But it was impossible. Unless it was a ghost. But he looked real. And had a measurable power level. Ghosts didn't have power, did they?

"Father?" Raditz asked in utter shock. His eyes harden with a death glare. He wasn't going to fall for that. The planet must had some sort of spell to confuse him "This is a trick! Some magic stuff! What did you do to me?!"

"It's no magic, Raditz. I'm your father" Bardock said towards his first-born. The scar fighter never thought he would see him again. His visions had shown that he worked for Frieza and that he would die fighting Kakarot.

"But it's impossible!" The first-born bellowed "Lord Frieza told us the planet exploded by a meteor strike and that no other Saiyan survived"

"Frieza?" The time traveler asked with obvious mockery "Do you really believe everything what that effeminate lizard bastard says?" The derogatory comment about the Lord of the Northern Galaxy was something Goku and Gohan were used to by now. But Raditz wasn't. He was obviously astounded by the fact his father was both alive and publicly insulting Frieza. Even if the lizard wasn't around, the Saiyan soldier wasn't used to hear insults. Out loud that was.

"We were his slaves before you were even born, Raditz. He feared us, he feared our power! That's why he destroyed our planet himself!" Bardock's comment was like a cold water bucket while sleeping.

"Vegeta was right" Raditz mumbled in a whisper after the revelation.

"Vegeta? The king survived?" The scar fighter asked. Raditz shook his head.

"Not the king, his son. He, General Nappa and myself are the last Saiyans" He thought for a brief second before amending that statement "Well, we were. I found out about my brother Kakarot and decided to go fetch him. Vegeta and Nappa also found another stranded Saiyan in a distant planet and we were going to unite the five of us and overthrown Frieza"

"Like if that could work" Bardock stated. While other Saiyans surviving sounded good, Bardock knew that they wouldn't exactly cooperate "We are going to destroy Frieza, your friends will only be a nuisance"

"But you can help us if you want" Goku suggested towards his elder brother.

"I... I mean..." Raditz stammered a response. The offer sounded good for him. He would get to fight strong people, who were also his family. With luck, he might even learn some techniques and increase his strength. And Frieza would die. He had personal grudge against the lizard. Always with sniding comments directed to him for being the weakest.

"_Betraying us already, Raditz?_" A voice said from the pink-lensed scouter. The low-class fighter felt a chill going down his spine by the voice.

"_Ve...Vegeta, no wait, I was_" The Saiyan stuttered in response but was cut short by the more imposing voice of the Royal prince.

"_You were going to go against all we've planned for years just for some stupid family nostalgia_" The voice of the Saiyan prince made Raditz shake in fear "_Fine by me, weakling. You and your dear family have a month before we blast their precious backwater hovel into space dust. Enjoy your existence while you still have one_" The communication ended as abruptly as it had started.

"Dam that bastard!" The long-haired Saiyan exploded in anger, his fists tightening. He now shut off the scouter's communication leaving only the power reading.

"What happen?" The youngster Gohan asked towards his apparent uncle.

"Vegeta thinks I betrayed him and is coming here in a month!" Raditz exclaimed in anger "So we are as good as dead!"

"You should have more faith" Goku told his new-found brother. The fighter shook his head.

"Even the four of us cannot equal two of them. Less three now that they've found another Saiyan that is obviously stronger than myself" The long-haired Saiyan stated crestfallen. As hard as it was to admit, his nickname of 'Weakling Raditz' was rather well-deserved.

"Really Raditz?" Bardock commented and looked at Goku, who in turn looked at Gohan. Both nodded with smirks of confidence. Before Raditz knew what hit him, a power surge beeped in his scouter. The three Saiyans in front of him were suddenly unleashing even stronger readings than before.

"Amazing, the kid is almost as strong as me. Kakarot is at six thousand! He's at Nappa's level. And father..." His eyes almost bursted from the sockets "Twenty thousand?! Bu... but that's as strong as Vegeta!" The power-up finished for the time being, Goku and Gohan at their peak while Bardock was suppressed to a fifth of his normal self.

"How did you get that kind of power?" Raditz almost stammered but he still had some pride and dignity to maintain.

"That 'power', is only a hundredth of my true strength, son" Bardock stated with pride. It was true after all. Super Saiyan had its perks. But it also came with a downside as Bardock had already found out.

The long-haired fighter was gasping his mouth in shock. If what his father was saying was true then he could be the Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta was obsessed with that Legend, always saying that he would claim it for himself. For Raditz, it was sadly an unachievable goal. His power never proved to be that big above the average low-class. But if his father was indeed a Super Saiyan, then it existed the possibility that he himself and maybe Kakarot and his son were also capable of reaching the same height of unbridled power.

"You know, when I said we couldn't win, I think I was overreacting a bit" Raditz sweat-dropped and rubbed his temple.

"I bet you were" Goku stated jokingly half grinning to his brother. While they hadn't started the best way, The Martial Arts Champion was willing to give his brother a chance like he did with his father "Let's go. We'll have to join all the fighters of Earth for this one"

"Uncle!" The young Gohan jumped towards his uncle, who was rather surprised by the unexpected action. Normally people run away in fear from him.

* * *

><p>After a quick flight, the Saiyan family arrived in the Lookout. While descending they could see the humans sparring over the white surface while Kami supervised them.<p>

"So these are your special Forces?" Raditz asked to his young brother with some sarcasm in his eyes. Goku nodded.

"And also my friends" Goku explained though he realised that there was also a powerful female in the group he didn't recognize at all "Except for the lady. She is kind of new to me"

The aliens landed and the sparring ended.

"So Goku, who is the main man?" Krillin asked his old friend with a joke.

"He's Raditz, my brother" Goku casually replied the question. The others, however, almost gawked at the fact Goku now had a brother. Who, by the way, was an alien too.

"Look, we didn't come here for a chat. We have to tell you something" The palm-haired Bardock stated and shut everyone up.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes, Bardock finished explaining the new unnerving situation to everyone. While alien invasion wasn't something one heard too oftenly, it was also kind of normal for the fighters of Earth.<p>

"Hey Kami, do you think Piccolo knows about the Saiyans?" Goku asked his mentor.

"Don't worry Goku. All that I know, Piccolo will know too" The green Guardian replied towards his student.

"This is suicide" Raditz flatly stated after checking the Earthling's power levels "Even with our father helping us these humans don't have enough power to even dent Nappa. Not to mention I know Hell of nothing about the new Saiyan Vegeta wanted to recruit"

"That's the spirit!" Inuzama encouraged the new Saiyan, who merely rose a sarcastic eyebrow towards her. The others also looked at her with a strange glare. She shrugged her shoulders "What? At least he's honest" The others ignored the comment.

"Sorry Raditz, but you do know Bardock is holding back?" Tien asked towards the new comer. All of them had felt an amazing power months ago and knew that Bardock had a massive power-up form that could make him utterly unbeatable.

"Of course I know. But how powerful can he be?" The long-haired warrior asked and looked at his father. Bardock looked just a tad amused by his son's lack of energy sensing. He was so blind to the very-obvious truth that was literally in front of him "What? You must be a fifty thousand at the most. A lot for sure but nothing next to Frieza" The others looked one another. They didn't know how energy could be measured but fifty thousand sounded too weak to be true.

The scar fighter snickered slightly before stepping forward.

"Just be ready to swallow your own words, kid" The father said towards his first-born with a proud smile. His eyes focused and momentary went bright green.

"Oh man, here comes the awesomeness!" The blonde female fighter stated with glee, sitting on a newly materialized chair and eating some popcorn. The others almost sweat-dropped by her comments but refrained the instinct. They were kind of used to it.

The scar alien started powering up, the numbers in his son' scouter raising by the second. By the time Bardock had finished increasing to the top of his normal self, Raditz was indeed swallowing his words. The units reached one hundred thousand. That was almost in the Ginyu range.

But the Saiyan father wasn't over yet. He screamed in power, new swirling energies bursting around him in golden flames. His hair again spiked up defying gravity. The massive hurricane wind almost sent everyone flying away. The Lookout was almost splitted in half, the white tilling scorched by the burning ki at Bardock's feet.

"That...that is...the..." The long-haired alien stuttered incoherent sentences. Inuzama came from behind him and slapped Raditz in the back of the head. Amazingly, it worked. "The Super Saiyan!"

"Surprised?" Goku asked a tad joking to his brother.

Raditz had shut off his scouter a while ago. As new as it could be, so much power would make the gadget explode in a second. The same couldn't be said about his mind, which had been blown out of the window a couple of minutes ago.

"Maybe we have a tiny chance of winning" Raditz stated. Now everybody sweat-dropped by his antics. First depressing and then convinced of winning. He was a weird bipolar.

"Goku, can I beat him to a pulp?" Inuzama asked with full honesty towards Goku. Raditz was cute in her eyes but also had some bitchy attitude that needed to be beaten off. The Earth-raised alien rubbed his head in confusion by the out-of-the-blue question.

"Um, okay?" The orange-dressed fighter replied. Before Goku had seen it, she already sped off and was on top of Raditz, tackling him away.

"Is this something common?" Goku asked towards Yamcha, who briskly nodded.

"You get used to it eventually" The former bandit replied with a shrug of shoulders.

Despite the weird display between his son and the woman, Bardock remained transformed looking down at his golden-brimming hands. While the Super Saiyan transformation was outstanding, almost intoxicating, it had some sort of disadvantage. As soon as he had transformed, his energy reserves slowly but surely started slipping away. And if he was to defeat Frieza he would need his power at his full maximum. Unleashing his energies and wasting them would not get him anywhere.

His thoughts were cut short when a whirling sound echoed from behind the pack of warriors. It was an aircraft and Bulma was in command. The blue-haired female gracefully landed on the white tilling of the Lookout. Bardock returned to normal.

"Hey guys!" The blue-haired science woman greeted his long-time friends. Except for Raditz and Inuzama, who were still engaged in mêlée.

"Bulma?" Goku asked towards her friend "What are you doing here?" He was happy to see her again but the question was what she was doing there.

"And how did you find us?" Tien asked. As far as he knew Kami's Lookout couldn't be reached by normal ships. But knowing Bulma, she did have her ways to get around with things nobody knew.

"Well Goku and all of you traveled to Korin for Senzu Beans, so I quickly hazard a guess in where the Lookout was" The genius woman stated. Her sight was turned when she saw a long-haired man with an armor wrestling against a blonde woman dressed in a red Gi.

"Should I ask?" Bulma asked ironically towards her fellows, who shocked their heads. For some reason, she could already say that the bizarre display was something she would have to get used to.

"Even so, is there a reason for your visit?" Kami asked the human female.

"Yes, I wanted to tell the guys that I finally created a new gravity machine" Bulma said in happiness.

"What's that? A machine for overweighted people?" Inuzama asked, still hand-shackled in the scuffle with Raditz, who as much as he tried, couldn't get free from the beauty's clutch. Maybe because subconsciously he didn't want to.

"Um, no. It's just a machine that can replicate the Earth gravity and increase it" The CapsuleCorp CEO answered the question towards the female. But the blonde fighter didn't hear the tone.

"Anyhow, I thought that you guys would want to use it" The female stated towards his friends.

"Thanks Bulma" Goku hugged his friend, who blushed a deep shade of red. She was really close to Goku but maybe he wasn't realizing it.

"It will come handy with our current problem" Bardock flatly stated from behind his son. He could be the most powerful fighter but he wasn't going to sit idly while the others improved. He had a special training to do himself.

"So you think we can use it too?" Tien asked. If there was an invasion he was going to train. All the months with Kami wouldn't go to waste.

"I already made two sets. They can only go up to ten times gravity but I'm already working for them to go higher" Bulma stated.

"Okay guys, this is it" The palm-haired _de-facto_ leader exclaimed towards his pack of friends "We must be ready to face these Saiyans before..." Behind him both Raditz and Inuzama were still rolling around in an entangled mess of punches "Would you two stop already?"

"What did we do?" Inuzama asked innocently. But her expression said that she wasn't sorry at all.

"Are you for real? You jumped on me out of nowhere" The long-haired Saiyan retorted while dusting himself off.

"Actually, I was right here, so I was somewhere" The blonde female replied matter-of-factly. Now Raditz facepalmed. No wonder Kakarot lost his mind. That female was deranged to the full meaning of the word.

"Let's just start training before the couple go for another round of foreplay" Bardock said to everyone with a joking tone, the others laughing. Except for Raditz, who was blushed to the skull.

The pack of warriors said goodbye to one another and took their respective paths into their training grounds. Soon they would have to face one of their biggest challenges in their lives.

While the Saiyans flew away, Raditz already started ranting about crazy women.

"That blonde bitch is crazy!" The brown-armored alien yelled out-loud "Who does randomly jump on people and starts punching their guts off?" The orange-dressed martial artist snickered next to his brother.

"I think you like her" Goku replied with a joking smile.

"Says the blind guy with a hot science friend" The first-born shot back. The full-blooded Saiyan instead of blushing kicked Raditz in the back. A second later the brothers in blood were already attacking each other. Goku had an obvious advantage though.

"Grandpa, should we stop them?" Gohan asked towards Bardock, who shook his head. The two were watching the fight back and forth.

"You never lived on Planet Vegeta, kid. Fighting is the first bond you will ever make" The elder alien replied to his grandchild with a wise tone.

"Do you have any brothers?" The demialien asked in curiosity. The black-dressed man folded his arms over his chest.

"To be fair Gohan, I can't even remember who my parents were" The scar warrior replied in sad honesty. As far as he knew, his generation had been bred for fighting and not out of a real desire of having a family. While Bardock was already accustomed to it, he appreciated that his son and hopefully his grandson didn't turn out that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 5:<strong>

**Yes, I cut the time training for only a month. But the fighters are already powerful so making them train for a year seems pointless.**

**It seems stupid that Raditz, being older than his brother was barely one thousand two hundred. Really, what the Hell? That's why I changed his power level.**

**Don't ask for explanations about Inuzama. I already said she was kind of crazy so whatever she does can't be explained. Like the Joker, she does 'things'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

After training: 100,000

Restricted with Raditz: 10,000

Showing some power: 20,000

Super Saiyan: 5 million

**Goku:**

After training: 6,000

Restricted with Raditz: 3,000

**Gohan:**

After training: 2,000

Holding back: 800

**Piccolo:**

Weights on: 2,000

**Raditz:** 2,500

**Inuzama:**

Weights on: 1,000

Without weights: 1,500

**Tien:**

Weights on: 900

Without weights: 1,400

**Yamcha:**

Weights on: 800

Without weights: 1,300

**Krillin:**

Weights on: 850

Without weights: 1,350

**Chaotzu:**

Weights on: 700

Without weights: 1,200

* * *

><p><strong>And so the countdown has begun for Earth and its inhabitants. Will the Special Forces be ready for it?<strong>


	6. Harder Than Before

**Living Legend**

**The new chapter is here! I guess I didn't know how much influence this story would have on people. And it will have a lot more because I'm barely starting it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Harder Than Before<strong>

The harsh training had started as soon as possible. No setbacks were allowed to happen, no weakling was lead into false hope. You either fought to the end and died with honor of a warrior or lived in shame for your cowardice.

The Saiyan family of four weird-haired men walked inside an oval room inside Bulma's house. It was blue-colored with red marbles covering the floor. There was a central machine obviously the main control for the gravity. The four aliens looked around the place. It wasn't that big when it came to size but it was enough for sparring.

"Okay here it goes" The Martial Arts Champion stated pressing the gravity button of the machinery. Good thing that Bulma didn't make the artifact too complex. The ten times pressure increment hit the family in a second. But only Goku and Gohan were physically pushed down to the ground affected by both the gravity and the fact they had weighted clothes on. Raditz was still standing and even Bardock, and he also had weights on.

"How come you two aren't so pressured?" Goku asked his brother and father. Both of them were still on their feet unscathed.

"Kakarot, I already told you that our home planet had ten times gravity of this planet" The scar fighter replied. While using more weights could help him, he had other training to do aside from physical exercises.

"And I used to live on Planet Vegeta. This isn't exactly a warm up for me either" Raditz remarked arms folded over his brown-armored chest. He didn't have any Earthling clothes so his armor would have to suffice for the time being.

The female called Bulma had also asked for his ship. Not that he would use it anytime soon so he didn't care what happen to it.

Bardock clenched his fist and inhaled a gust of air, his powers skyrocketing in an instant. A second later the Super Saiyan form erupted around him. Amazingly restrained because non of the other Saiyans were blasted away. And yet the legendary ascension still looked mind-blowing.

"I still can't believe that as a Super Saiyan you will still train" The first-born child stated towards his now Super Saiyan father.

"I am, but not with you or your brother" Bardock commented, his golden aura banishing. But the transformation remained in a whiter shade of spiky hair.

"What? Why?!" Raditz asked out-loud, not exactly paying attention to the transformation side-effects of powering down.

"Because I don't need to" The now white-haired fighter responded coldly casually sitting in Buda stance. His power was going lower concealing inside his body so to not go to useless waste. The long-haired fighter scratched his head in confusion by how his father was acting. He didn't know his father that much even back on Planet Vegeta. In fact Raditz was sure they had never spoken during those days back on planet purging.

"Kakarot, has father always been this arrogant?" Raditz asked to his still-gravity-struggling brother. A second later, Goku was finally in full feet but attempting to hold on to that position.

"He is?" Goku asked a bit clueless looking at his meditating father, now as a Super Saiyan "He seems to be acting normal to me. Well I only know him for a year so I'm no expert" The second son of Bardock rubbed his chin in thought "But the Super Saiyan is confusing" Raditz didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, let's start sparring" The palm-haired Goku said happily, shooting into his brother without him aware of it. Even with gravity and weights of a hundred tons on, the Martial Arts Champion was still fast enough to tackle his blood brother into the ground with a thud. But Raditz wasn't affected by the pressure so he hastily folded his legs up to his chest and fired a double kick aimed for the Solar Plexus. Raditz's brother was sent to crash the ceiling above grunting at impact by the stun and painful sensation. The brown-armored Saiyan backflipped just a second before his brother came crashing down with a hard ground-breaking impact.

Amazingly, the tilling didn't give away. Bulma had really prepared the room for a full Saiyan training theme.

However, Raditz's inattention allowed for one of Gohan' sneak attack, which was a kick right in the back at the shoulder level. Raditz stepped forward unbalanced, the blow hurting more than he had expected from a child. But from the power levels he had first measured it was true that his nephew was a powerful kid.

The young half alien shot into his uncle, who answer back with a forward fist. Gohan, however, took his size advantage and jumped over the incoming punch, his boots tip-toeing over the knuckles and somersaulting with expertise even with gravity trying to bring him down. He landed right on his uncle's shoulder blades. That's when the youngster started to forcefully tuck Raditz's long locks of hair while laughing.

"Hey let me go, brat!" The elder Saiyan grunted and whirled his arms around but couldn't get free from his annoying nephew. Goku laughed on the sideline by the childish display. Bardock took a little glimpse and smiled before heading back into deep meditation.

After swinging his limbs like a drunken dancer, the former Frieza soldier saw through his side vision a brown thing hanging right beneath his shoulder. He knew perfectly what it was. Without expecting an attack the new alien forcefully grabbed the monkey limb.

"Got your tail, kid!" Raditz yelled cocky, knowing that the tail was the weak spot for many Saiyans.

"Sorry uncle, but daddy help me train my tail when I was three years old" Gohan replied smiling. The hybrid somersaulted and kicked his uncle in the face, sending him to frame the wall perfectly. Raditz let go of his indentation, more gobsmacked by the fact a four-year old kid had already trained a weak spot he still had than the blow itself.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Even after such a short period of time all the fighters had amazingly increased in power. The use of high gravity and some weights helped them a lot in their progress.<p>

Goku and Gohan were sparing in the middle of Diablo desert, carrying more weights than before as they didn't have a way to increase gravity around them. But training in the wild gave them a lot more room for going all out with their continuously increasing energies. They were pushing each other to the limit and beyond as they had always done for years.

The young hybrid felt the same distant power he had once experienced surging again into the surface. Slowly but surely the well of energy was right there inside him. Gohan could almost touch it. But it just seemed blocked from his reach. For some reason he still couldn't find out.

However, the Saiyan father stopped the sparring checking around the sand-covered place.

"What's wrong dad?" Gohan asked in curiosity. But the Saiyan father didn't answer for a couple of seconds. His sight was still fixed in someone his son hadn't detected yet.

"Come out Piccolo" Goku stated knowing full good when his old rival was nearby. The next second a low-echoing thud echoed from behind Gohan, who instantly jumped to action. His small fist was aimed high for the chin but was swiftly dodged by a purple-cladded holographic after image.

The true Piccolo was behind the orange-dressed full-blooded rival.

"Guess you and your whelp aren't that big of morons I first thought you were" The green guy stated stoic towards his long-time enemy. The martial arts champion didn't fall for the taunting.

"I assume you know the trouble we are in" Goku stated towards the green man.

"You mean the fact aliens are trying to take over my rightful world? Yeah, I know that little detail" King Piccolo' spawn responded arms folded over his chest with a level-headed voice. Since Kami had found out he had gone into an even greater training drill, using more weights and creating more clones to spar against. But even two on one were not pushing him fast enough to catch up to Goku or his father. Maybe the young kid but Piccolo didn't know for sure.

"As stupid as you are, I have to begrudgingly agree you are stronger than me" The green man stated though without wanting to.

"I'm stronger than you too" Gohan stated towards Piccolo, who rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not talking to you, brat" The demon spawn responded towards the child.

"But I'm talking to you, slug" The hybrid shot back a bit angry but also joking. Goku's nemesis looked like slapped in the face by the comment. But the fact a thick vein was pulsating in his forehead meant shit just got real for them.

"Alright kid, you asked for it!" The demon destroyed his weighted gear with ki and shot forward with the speed of lightning. Gohan smiled ready for the challenge. The green demon was unleashing a relentless barrage of fists and kicks, his body a purple streak of motion. The long-haired hybrid flew backwards dodging or parrying the incoming fast-trading of strikes. And most amazingly was with how much ease he was doing it.

Gohan avoided a forward punch by arching his back down, his feet hitting Piccolo right in the face. Purple blood splattered away while the green man was flying into the blue sky. With ki Piccolo cushioned himself and returned to the struggle. He elongated his arm hoping to catch the brat with the guard down. But Gohan's trained senses stopped that from happening, the youngster gyrating his body hundred eighty degrees and eluding the attack middle air. Gohan ended his spinning, his hand already shooting forward with a barrage of spheres. Kami's other side was sent careening backwards by the downpour.

Goku watched the display just a tad amused. While Piccolo was dangerously strong, almost ten times stronger since the last Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan was barely ahead of him but keeping an obvious advantage. Training with both Bardock and Raditz helped the youngster to improve his fighting style, which was as much of a hybrid as himself. So getting involved wouldn't be needed.

Piccolo was unable to spar a swift punch to the nose, the knuckles embbing hard into his skull like an artillery shell. The green man backflipped and avoided being shot backwards like a living bullet. His feet ended the backflip and pushed the man upwards, his own punch uppercutting the hybrid. The youngster skidded back with blood trailing down from his lips.

The child could be a better fighter but the green demon had the true power. Piccolo yelled an invisible force tearing the soil apart. The ground rumbled and rocks floated up defying logics. Gohan was surprised by the ability. It had to be some form of telekinesis, the ability to move things with the mind as he had read in a book. The hybrid stopped being smart when the hundreds of rubble bigger than his head shot into him beyond cannonball speed. The demi alien surrounded himself in a yellow dome shield. The rocks cracked against the ki defense Gohan not faltering at all.

But that was exactly what Piccolo had wanted in the first place. To have the kid in one place. Even with his defence up, The green man was very confident in his powers.

One could say too much confident.

"Makosen!" Piccolo enchanted both hands forward, one palm in front of the other. A yellow sphere lighted up and fired a beam of concentrated ki into his short size enemy. When the dust settled, however, Gohan was still there smiling but bruised indeed.

"Masenko!" Gohan enchanted, forming a similar hand stand to Piccolo's and creating a similar attack. The demon's eyes widen in shock but the damage was already heading into him with deadly velocity. The blast hit him like a freaking meteor burning his gi and churning his green skin into black. Kami's other side ended up knocked out cold.

"Okay Gohan, that's enough" The father said to the son, who nodded. Goku took out a Senzu from his pocket and kneeled, making sure Piccolo ate it. Couple of seconds later the green man was back on his feet healed without a wound.

"Never expected that one, did you?" Goku asked amused towards his recovered enemy.

"How, how the hell did a mere child learn one of my techniques?" The green alien asked in utter stupor.

"Well, I learnt the Kamehameha just by looking at it so it's obvious Gohan can do it too" The palm-haired responded to his nemesis while his son dusted himself off from the fight.

"I...see" Piccolo responded with an uncertain tone. It was obvious he wasn't going to defeat Goku and his brat anytime soon. Not at least without first knowing how they trained and sparred.

"So you are going to train with us mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked hoping to fight against Piccolo again. The rival of his dad proved to be an amazing opponent. One from whom he could learn. The alien born on Earth materialized more white weights on his shoulders.

"Not that I have other things to do" The green man replied with a shrug.

"Didn't you want to rule the planet just minutes ago?" Goku asked eyebrow raised.

"Shut up" Piccolo exclaimed. Goku and Gohan laughed at Piccolo's antics while they flew back to Capsule Corp to train. Explaining the new situation was going to be a Hell of one.

* * *

><p>Raditz was inside the gravity machine at full ten times alone. He carried weights of a few hundred tons in his arms and legs that were giving him a workout when mixed with the artificial high pressure. While he enjoyed a challenge with both his brother and nephew and occasionally his father, some alone time for training was sometimes needed.<p>

"Hey tough guy!" The blonde warrioress Inuzama walked inside as always in blue splendor and showiness. The gravity almost pushed her down but the a bit deranged woman remained. She had already trained in ten times Gs so she wasn't going to fall anytime soon. She remained on her feet after the pressure change that dazzled her a tad "Oh, wow, that's a rush. Almost like that vicodin pill with beer" Not that she knew a lot about those kinds of things. No. Nothing at all.

Okay, just a little.

"You want something from me?" Raditz asked nonchalantly towards the female. He still remembered their last spar. Or weird struggle in the Lookout. And he wasn't going through that stupidity again.

"You know, that kind of comment can be easily taken the wrong way" The female fighter replied with an unsettling smile while displaying her perfect white teeth. Raditz floated down to meet her face to face. He was just two inches taller than her but Inuzama wasn't backing down. "Anyway, just a sparring, if you can get it up to the challenge" The Saiyan almost corked an eyebrow. Was she implying something hidden or was she just as crazy as the other humans told him she was? Not that he needed another opinion for that conclusion. He had experienced it first hand.

"Not that I'll lose anything" The man replied letting go of the weights. They fell with a thud over the tilling floor of the sparring room. Amazingly, Inuzama did so too by dropping her weighted wristbands. The Saiyan was just a little bit impressed.

The fight started with the blonde fighter rocketing into her opponent with dazzling speeds, jumping in range and buckling her knees up. Raditz rose his forearms to defend himself from the incoming knee blow, the clash creating a shock wave that sent air gusts around the enclosed space. She remained air-bound, her legs unfolding and his left one aiming a face roundhouse. The long-haired man quickly rose his right forearm to parry the blow, his gauntlet bouncing away the incoming momentum. He grinned while Inuzama didn't react in the microseconds before he had clutched her leg and whipped her to the other side of the room.

"Done already?" Raditz taunted a bit. But instead of gauding his opponent, the jeering seemed to be encouraging her. Like making her better. But even so, thanks to his new energy sensing Raditz could tell that victory was already his to claim. The female just wasn't powerful enough. But very crazy no doubt.

But Inuzama wasn't down so easily. She backflipped in the air just before her back connected with the concrete wall. With her flip her booted feet touched the wall' surface as she summoned her unnatural strength. Her legs shot her forward like a living rocket into her long-haired alien enemy. Raditz was ready to knock her out in a second.

Although the female was smiling having better plans herself.

"Lightning Charge!" The blue aura exploded around her nubile body and shortly increased her powers two times over. The sudden pump up took the Saiyan by surprise, when her blur of fist rained down on him with machine-gun speed, bruising the alien man. A yellow blast to the face completely point-blank sent Raditz spiraling to smash face first into the wall. He left a perfect indentation of his face. However, Raditz yelled in strength and unleashed his ki, a brief explosion releasing him from the wall framing.

"That was unexpected" The long-haired fighter stated whipping the blood from his mouth.

"Just a short-time power up. It duplicates all my attributes" The blonde warioress replied, adjusting her hair back into a ponytail. She also adjusted her Gi top, because one of her more-than-handful tits almost bursted out from the blue clothes "Except for my breast friends. To tell you a secret, they don't need a lot of increment"

"Yeah, I...kind of already noticed" The long-haired fighter replied rubbing his head. He almost blushed but he remained dignified.

"You were peeping at my rack?" Inuzama asked her tone either amused or angry. But one couldn't totally say which one. Raditz was mouth-aghast and wanting to facepalm. But he had to hold that instinct. It was sure she was prodding him to do so. Like a malevolent derision.

"I heard you were quite a crazy lady but you really just confirmed it" Raditz commented arms folded over his chest.

"Wow, really?" The blonde fighter asked just slightly startled. Yet the fact she was now smiling was even more unsettling for Raditz "Thanks!" Her smile was beaming.

"Wait, what?" The low-class warrior asked in shock. A lot of it. "People call you crazy and you are okay with it?"

"Normality is far too overrated, boy. Besides, being normal doesn't give you a lot of crazy fans on the Internet" Inuzama casually responded. She rose her hand and stopped Raditz from asking whatever question he had "Would you really like to live a normal life when you can already fight evil badshit aliens, train with weird friends and a green guy and some freak-haired people that can go blonde?" Raditz scratched his temple. He didn't know whether she was saying an insult or a compliment.

"Okay, when you put it that way" The long-haired Saiyan stated with a shrug of shoulders.

"No, because there's no other way to put things. You don't care what others say, you only care what you do, here and now. Others don't have a saying in your life" Each word she said was alongside her index finger poking Raditz right in the sternum.

Raditz was left pretty much speechless. He was told she was completely nuts and yet she talked even more sanier than a common person. It was both confusing and intriguing. The good way of intriguing.

"I hope you aren't tired yet" Raditz returned to a fighting stance but one could see something had changed already.

"Please, I'll make sure to blow up your mind" Inuzama replied with a confident smile in her own martial arts position.

"You can blow something else" The Saiyan remarked with an undertone.

"A teasing contest? Challenge accepted!" The blonde beauty replied with a haunting smile. It was worthy of a pervert. And Raditz seemed to like it.

* * *

><p>The time kept ticking by and the fighters of the green and blue planet trained even harder. Now with the extra presence of Piccolo in the gravity room Goku was able to help both his old nemesis and his son to ascend into higher levels of strength. Training with his human friends also helped them get stronger. The human group was slowly developing new techniques. Tien said he could make a new Tri-Beam but that could be used for longer periods without him wasting life force. Even Krillin stated he had a new ability in case things went very south.<p>

But for some reason Bardock barely trained. The others saw him doing sit ups sometimes sparring with his family and all those kinds of things but more like he was doing them out of fun to pass time and not as a serious training excercise. The others just hoped that whatever he was doing would help in the end.

* * *

><p>While the Earth got ready to fight, three white attack pods passed over the blackness of space. They were heading into a dry-brown planet, which had been once a flushy green world.<p>

The doors of the pods slidded open, revealing three human-like aliens. They stepped out with condescending eyes.

"So why are we in a decaying planet, Vegeta?" The tallest alien asked looking around the putrescence of the former sprightly world.

"Yeah, not a big of a challenge if we go against stinky skeletons" The new member replacing Raditz asked, casually kicking a dead corp of what looked to be a small cat-like animal.

"You idiots didn't listen to the channel we interfered, did you?" The clear leader, taller than the new member but shorter than the first one stated with a firm tone of order looking at his minion Saiyans. That's what they were after all. Just tools that he could use like Frieza had used him. The two lackeys didn't answer knowing their teeth would be blown off by any comment they said.

The leader shook his head and kept his stare forward, ignoring the rotten smell of the decaying organisms. His eyes looked beading towards the ultimate prize he wanted to claim for himself. Also for his minions. Maybe they could become useful after it. After all, the intercepted communication stated that the reward would increase their strength beyond their possible limits and beyond. It was a power that only gods were worth off.

A giant tree was protruding from the planet's withered surface reaching high into the black sky. And the Saiyan Prince was floating straight for its top.

* * *

><p>And so the month was finally up...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 6:<strong>

**Piccolo developed Telekinesis while training for the Saiyans. So to use it against Frieza would have been useful. I didn't remember that when I was writing "Another Path".**

**The Makosen is the original Masenko. I don't know when did Piccolo tought it to Gohan in cannon.**

**Gohan inherited Goku's ki-copy ability.**

**Raditz trained in the gravity chamber like Goku from Buu Saga trained in the Other World.**

**A giant tree? What could possibly be?... Oh wait a second!**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels: (Check on Next chapter to see some results that will be different from Cannon. But the displayed powers of the Saiyans are their natural ones and not because of a power up)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And so the month is almost up. Will the fighters be ready?<strong>


	7. Invaders

**Living Legend**

**And the expected fight for Earth begins on the new chapter! I'm kind of in a very good mood so I publish faster. Don't know how long that will last. Maybe chapter 8 will come just as quickly, maybe it will not.**

**It's a bit shorter than usual but I don't care. I just write out of pleasure. Now for the fans of the story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Invaders<strong>

The fateful month had finally gone by and the pack of Z-fighters were finally ready to face their new challenge.

The Saiyan family was standing in a grassy field miles away from any city. The place was dotted with many boulders over the empty landscape. The two Saiyans of Earth were as always in their orange Gis from the Turtle school. Bardock had his own black one with dark green undershirt that Kakarot had materialized for him a year ago. It had become a rather nice companion. Amazingly even Raditz had one, a dark blue color without any undershirt also keeping his former PTO gauntlets instead of wristbands, now of a black color. He wasn't fond of the blue attire but it would suffice for the moment.

The long-haired warrior checked the horizon. A familiar energy was going into them.

"Hey though guy" Inuzama showed up in her own dark blue outfit as always restraining her model-like body. Thanks to a month of training her strength had shot up faster than anything. She rubbed her neck and playfully nudged Raditz in the shoulder "Man, I'm still sore from that last sparring"

"You should see me when I'm serious" The long-haired fighter answered back with a grin.

"Is that a challenge?" The blonde woman shot back hands on her hips. She looked ready to continue the jeering with her mate for an undefined amount of time.

Goku facepalmed. For the last weeks his brother and Inuzama had gotten closer, almost all the time teasing at each other like if it were something normal for them. And sometimes it wasn't even subtle. Scratch that, they were never subtle.

"Guys, can you keep it cool until the end of the fight? Gohan's here and I don't want my son suddenly corrupted by any of you" The palm-haired group leader stated towards the two of them.

"Yeah because fighting aliens from your own kind can't corrupt you" Raditz replied quizzically. Goku shook his head. First Inuzama was crazy. Now his brother. Hopefully it wasn't something contagious.

"Hey dad, do you feel that?" The demi alien said towards his father, both sensing energies heading their way.

"Hey fellows!" Yamcha stated floating down with the bald orange-dressed Krillin and the three-eyed green-pants Tien. They were all many times stronger than before. They could make quick work of anyone if working together.

"Where's Chaotzu?" Goku asked towards his tryclops friend looking around for the mime-faced former Crane fighter.

"I convinced him not to come" Tien replied a bit sad but also happy that his best friend wasn't going to get into any mortal danger "After all, if he dies then we can't bring him back with the Dragon Balls"

"Krillin, you know you already died once, don't you?" The martial arts champion asked towards his bald friend. But the monk waved the statement off.

"Relax, pal. Even if I die, I still do something useful by taking those Saiyans with me" Krillin responded. He didn't sound so enthusiastic about that idea but he knew things could get pretty awful pretty fast. Just a common fact of their lives.

Everyone' stare harden when three incoming energies surged out of nowhere from above the fighters. The Z warriors could see the three attack pods flying down just miles away from them. It was obvious the ships were tracking the highest energies of the planet.

"Remember the strategy" Raditz said in his drill commander voice to everyone. He was the one that knew the Saiyans the most, though only Vegeta and Nappa. The new addition might be troublesome for them "Nappa will sprout the Saibamen. Remember, stay away from the acid and their death. It's only a fake to become a living bomb" They all nodded in understanding.

"Okay, with them taking care off, You guy will handle this new guy. For what I can sense your combined strength will beat the shit out of it" The palm-haired leader Goku stated in confidence. He knew his friends were strong enough. They had all prepared for the moment "Then Raditz, Gohan, Piccolo and myself will go after Nappa and Vegeta..."

"I will take him" Bardock crisply stated. No one argued against him. He was the strongest so he could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p>The white pods slidded open and revealed the new invaders of Earth. One towered seven feet tall, no hair on his head. He was rather bulky with a yellow and black armor like the one Raditz had. His name was Nappa and had been a commander back on planet Vegeta. The second one was the complete opposite to Nappa, barely above five feet tall and with his hair spiking up defying gravity. His body wasn't so chiseled like his comrades. His armor was black and blue. His name was Tarble. He had been king Vegeta' second son, but had been sent away into a distant planet so to hide his abnormally low power level. Something he was going to prove wrong. The final one was the leader squad, taller than Tarble and shorter than Nappa. He had a white and yellow armor. Most of his height came from his rare widow-peak of hair. A common trait he and his brother shared.<p>

"Tarble, check for the closest energy" Vegeta ordered towards his brother not caring if he sounded like an arrogant prick. The brother did so clicking the scouter machine over his eye.

"There are at least seven signatures ranking the one thousand just a couple of miles east" The shortest fighter replied.

"They must have amassed an army" The prince chuckled with mockery and sarcasm. The three Saiyan invaders took off into their enemies. They wanted to kill the traitor Raditz and his foolish brother. All traitors to their race.

* * *

><p>"Here they come!" Piccolo stated, getting his guard up. The others did so. The three Saiyans landed right in front of the Earth Defense Team. They looked at the army with condescending eyes.<p>

"So these are Earth Special Forces" Vegeta commented arms folded over his white-armored chest "Not very impressive" Next to him, the taller Nappa clicked the red-lensed scouter. But now he got a different reading from Tarble's.

"Kakarot's a ten thousand!" The tall alien said out-loud gobsmacked. He then pointed at Raditz "And Raditz's too!" Vegeta actually sweat in his brow. How they were so powerful in such a short period of time was amazing. And also dangerous. The fight wouldn't be an easy one.

The bald invader looked at the green Piccolo and the short hybrid Gohan. He only recognized the hybrid by his brown tail around his waist.

"A Namekian here? And a Saiyan brat too?" The shaved gorilla asked clicking the machine. The fact two new species were there on the same backwater planet was flabbergasting. Namekians didn't have space technology. And hybrids were too scarce on these days. In fact, there might have never been Saiyan hybrids on history records in the first place.

Piccolo wasn't surprised by the name. Kami had been recently having dreams about a distant life on another planet. So it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Not that Piccolo cared if he was an alien or not. The two Gohan and Piccolo measured the same quantity of energy.

"Five thousand! They weren't kidding Vegeta. We are in for some real workout" Nappa said rather shocked to the bone. The Namekian Piccolo dropped his white weights of hundreds of tons, his strength increasing slightly up to six thousand. And that was still suppressed like the others.

"His energy rose to six thousand" The new short-sized Saiyan of the group called Tarble stated in surprise "And the humans reach the four thousand each!" He himself had a strength of four thousand. It didn't bode well for him. He might take one-on-one but the humans didn't look like the type to go solo, when their fate was at the edge of extinction.

They hadn't recognized Bardock yet.

"Indeed, Tarble" Vegeta stated towards his little brother with just a hint of amazement in his voice. The prince stepped forward. Everyone kept their sight on him. No one was fool enough to turn their back on him "But you know, so much strength mustn't be wasted fighting one another. After all, we can help each other out. Frieza is far more dangerous than any of us put together" There was a snicker sound. Both groups saw another person stepping forward.

"Just like your father Vegeta" Bardock stepped forward with a bold tone of condescendence. Something Vegeta hated to hear when it was directed to himself "A coward that would rather stick his head in the ass instead of doing something right" Nappa and Tarble looked at each other in fear. They knew Vegeta was an overdoer when throwing anger tantrums. And those tantrums normally ended with someone dying.

Amazingly, the prince remained calm and collected on the outside.

"Another Saiyan gone rogue. Dimmed the dozen on these days" The royal alien stated with sarcasm controlling his anger. He clicked his red-lensed scouter and measured the new energy. However, the power reading forced his eyes out of the sockets "What the...? Twenty thousand?!" The two other aliens were just as banged by the news.

"Vegeta, he's as strong as you!" The taller commander exclaimed in utter shock.

"Shut it Nappa!" Vegeta barked the order knowing to not show fear in the middel of the battlefield. That would be dishonorable and pathetic. The tall alien fell back in line "Sprout the Saibamen" The scar Saiyan on Earth rose an eyebrow. The Saibamen were a work in project back when he was still on planet Vegeta. But apparently the scientists had worked it out. As Raditz had explained him.

Nappa did so, digging his fingers into the soil and dropping green beans inside them. A couple of seconds later, six disgusting little green imps showed up. They were rather short-sized squeaking like stupid fools. They would look menacing but their power wasn't that big a deal.

"Now Saibamen, destroy them!" Vegeta yelled in utter overconfidence to his just-sprouted lackeys. The next second after they knew what had transpired, however, Bardock shot his open-palm hand forward, a very casual blue blast evaporating the slimy green creatures into the afterlife without wasting a drop of his ki. The three alien invaders looked to have been slapped on their faces with tons of brick. Or maybe they were shitting bricks. They just looked very stupid.

"Oh come on, that was way overkill" Inuzama pouted and folded her arms over her chest. She looked adorable but it wasn't exactly the precise moment for her antics.

"That was it?" The palm-haired time traveler stated rather bored towards the members of his kind. He had hoped they would have become strong enough. But obviously Frieza could keep them weak. After all the Icejinn feared them.

"Um, Vegeta, I think we should..." The shortest alien stammered with obvious fear dripping from his voice.

"Shut it, Tarble!" The prince yelled in anger. He would not allow cowardice even from his own man or himself. His blacken stare returned to Bardock. If the low class wanted to play then so be it "If you think you are so powerful Bardock, then come and prove it!" The Royal Saiyan slighted in anger.

"My pleasure" The scar fighter responded with a smirk, his unexpected light speed uppercut sending Vegeta away into the sky with terminal velocity. One could have almost heard the cracking of the prince's jawbone. The black-dressed alien chased after him.

The other Earth warriors got ready themselves for their respective fights.

"Okay, Piccolo, Raditz, Gohan. Let's take the fight away from here" Goku stated towards his friends. They took off followed by the giant Nappa. But Raditz lingered in the ground for a couple more of seconds.

"Don't kill the midget so hard" Raditz stated towards Inuzama with a casual tone. Tarble was clutching his teeth in anger. Because he was been both ignored and publicly insulted as low-class. He had suffered enough from other Saiyans. But from Earthlings, he wouldn't tolerate that!

"You mean, very painfully and tearing all of his limbs off while laughing like a cliché villain?" The blonde fighter replied towards the long-haired alien, receiving a wink in response. She smirked "Give me a challenge, man"

"I'll give you one once I return" Raditz replied with a smile. He followed after his brother and the others.

"And here I thought she would never get a man" Krillin whispered a joke towards his fellows. The human fighters turned their eyes into their weird-haired enemy. His face appeared to be seething in anger.

* * *

><p>The full Saiyan Goku, the hybrid Gohan, the Namekian Piccolo and then at last Raditz landed along the towering Nappa a few kilometers away from the first place. It was a barren land, with some rock cliffs and mesas scattered. Good thing was that there weren't bystanders that could get hurt by the scuffle.<p>

"So, you puny weaklings ready to die?!" The towering Nappa taunted to his group of four enemies. While Kakarot and Raditz were completely out of his league, hard as it was to admit and he wouldn't admit it out-loud, maybe the hybrid brat and Namekian could be easily picked apart from the others.

However, those same two fighters yelled in strength powering up to their maximum. Nappa's scouter beeped until his own mouth was lying on the ground. They ranked in the nine thousand range.

"Oh, fucking sake!" He bellowed in anger. He had been face-slapped like a common bitch.

* * *

><p>The palm-haired Bardock landed on the soft sand of the desert. Vegeta was lying in front of him still struggling to get up from the unexpected staggering blow that had sent him spiraling miles away like a useless rag doll. After seconds the royal Saiyan finally returned to his feet, blood trickling from his lips. He washed himself with his backhand. Rage was already boiling inside his middle-size frame. No commoner had taken blood out of him before. Much less a forsaken of his own kind. Vegeta would make sure to slaughter him painfully and with the highest amount of agony he could produce.<p>

"Not bad for a weakling. That draw some blood out of me" The flame-haired alien stated smirking. His bravado screamed for bloodshed and he would get it.

"Get used to the taste, princess" Bardock jeered a bit getting right on Vegeta's nerves "You will have no blood after I'm done pummeling you" The comment did drive the nerves over the edge. Because Bardock could see a pulsating vein of anger on Vegeta's forehead. Not that Saiyans were prone to have brain strokes but it would be an ironic way to die.

"Shut up!" The prince yelled and shot a one-hand wide yellow blast into his enemy.

The fight had already started.

* * *

><p>While this happened, a figure checked the fighters of both Earth and from outer space out. He was there in the battlefield hidden to any kind of energy sensing or technology thanks to his amazing powers. He could see the three fights at the same second and never miss a movement. He knew these heroes and villains would be the first key for him to achieve ultimate perfection.<p>

The highest goal of his already withering life.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 7:<strong>

**Not many would have expected Tarble as the main villain. But I changed that.**

**The Fruit is here. Just waiting for something. Don't worry, you will see.**

**Oh and we have a little foreshadowing of future saga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

Base form, suppressed: 20,000

Base form full power: 310,000

**Goku:**

Base form, suppressed: 10,000

Base form, full power: 15,000

**Gohan:**

Base form suppressed: 6,000

Base form full power: 9,000

**Raditz:**

Base form suppressed: 10,000

Base form full power: 12,000

**Piccolo:**

With weights, suppressed: 5,000

Without weights, suppressed: 6,000

Full power: 9,000

**Inuzama:**

Base form suppressed: 3,000

Base form full power: 5,000

**Tien:**

Base form, suppressed: 2,500

Base form full power: 4,500

**Yamcha:**

Base form suppressed: 2,000

Full power: 4,000

**Krillin:**

Base form suppressed: 2,100

Full power: 4,300

**Vegeta:** 20,000

**Nappa:** 6,500

**Tarble:** 4,000

**Saibamen:** 1,500 each.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Earth's destiny is against the ropes. Will the fighters succeed?<strong>


	8. Facing the Challenge

**Living Legend**

**The eighth chapter has arrived! It's a bit longer than usual because I wanted to cut some bullshit out-of-the-way. By the way, I've been watching all of DBZ: Abridged chapters so I will include some jokes from time to time during my stories. Credits for that go to TeamFourStar.**

**Nothing else to say about this, let's read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Facing the Challenge<strong>

The pack of four humans stared at their short funky-haired midget-sized enemy. For what they could all sense, they were all evenly matched in strength. But Inuzama seemed the strongest. And that was without her special power boost kickass technique.

Tarble was sweating buckets and he hadn't even moved at all into a fighting stance. As powerful as he was he never intended to have his first serious fight against too many opponents. Specially not four that outclassed him like a common third-class clown. Because the humans were the clowns, not himself! Never himself!

"So Shorty is our enemy?" Inuzama asked with obvious sarcasm dripping from her tone. Her eyes darted into the sky almost like if she were talking to the highest gods that surveyed the universe. Not that she knew about that "Give us a challenge, please" The other humans snickered by their friend's antics. At this point it was just a regular thing.

The Saiyan enemy, however, was balling his gloved fists in anger. A blonde slut was making fun of him! And openly so!

"You will eat those words, you bitch!" The short-sized alien cursed, a white aura covering his runt-sized frame. Before he had known what hit him, however, Inuzama had already closed the gap in-between the two at dazzling speeds and delivered a casual but very painful knee to the guts. The PTO armor cracked slightly under the onslaught, the air knocked out of Tarble's lounges in a hard way. The Saiyan hadn't expected that one for sure.

"Please, you are not even a warm up for any of us" The blonde fighter casually replied, backstepping and letting shorty fell to his knees in throe. The mad warrioress turned her head around towards her fellow human males "You guys want to handle this?"

"I'll do it. Seems easy enough" The former desert bandit stated stepping forward. As dangerous as the situation could be, the bandit felt very confident about his current level of strength.

"I'll...kill you all" The second son of the king stammered mid sentence because he spat a small gush of blood from his mouth into the ground. Just one attack had brought him down to the point of incapacitating him. And it had been a woman who did it! That infuriated the second born to no end.

The former bandit reappeared right behind his dwarf enemy, his kick hitting the back of his opponent sending him sprawling away like a rag doll. Tarble's body bounced hard against the rocky ground, each rebound clearing the soil from any grass for a couple of feet from the place of impact. The scar human materialized in his enemy's way, his hands cupped to his right.

"Kame...hame...HAA!" the Turtle student enchanted the school attack, the blue blast wide enough to swallow Tarble's body in full. The attack sent the Saiyan soaring through rock cliffs that were blasted into floating molecules of dust.

"So much for a threat. Maybe your fellows will prove to be a decent challenge" Yamcha snidely commented towards the beaten alien invader. Tien and Krillin looked at each other with a bad feeling running on their guts. While they had expected something better for a fighter, they also knew that things couldn't be so black and white just when they started. In their case, weak or strong but the point still stood.

There was certain uneasiness flowing in the air.

* * *

><p>Tarble smiled to himself, lying face against the hard granite. His smirk was rather evil-meant for someone in his dire beaten situation. That was when he slowly took something out of his pocket. The humans were so busy dancing in victory that they saw nothing strange going around. It was a small dark orange-colored fruit. It looked like a peach but with some sort of nubs on its surface. It was barely a quarter size of Tarble's hand, smaller than the one Vegeta and even Nappa had taken for themselves. But the size didn't matter for him. It would be the power of godhood that truly mattered.<p>

* * *

><p>Goku, Raditz, Piccolo and Gohan stared at their taller bald armor-dressed enemy. The armored Saiyan general let go of his scouter, knowing it wouldn't work against so rapid-changing powers. He casually let it fall on the ground. The object remained unscathed.<p>

"You guys want to go first?" Goku asked towards his son and green friend, former nemesis "We'll interfere if you need help" Raditz folded his arms annoyed. While he wanted to pay back Nappa the snidding mockery he had received for the last decade or so, he knew he was too powerful compared with the General. He would end up beating the bald guy before it could be funny.

"So I get the Namek and the hybrid?" Nappa taunted with a stupid grin in his stupid face stretching his arms "You two won't even nick me at all" Piccolo looked at Gohan, both nodding to each other in confirmation. The fact Nappa had sweat all over his brow meant more than any stupid jeering he could muster aloud.

"Want to bet?" Piccolo rhetorically remarked back to the bald alien showing his fanged smile. Before Nappa had registered it and properly mocked back, Gohan was already floating in front of him, his roundhouse kick hitting like a freaking fright train. The tall gorilla was sent careening backwards through a rock mesa that crumbled down to pebbles. His body kept flying though. Two seconds later, Piccolo dashed in his enemy's flight path, his own foot swinging upwards and kicking the invader up into the air. The two strikes had been deadly aimed and perfectly executed. The shaved gorilla-like soldier backflipped mid-air bruised and very angry. Those attacks had hurt a lot. Not that he would admit it out loud in front of the weaklings.

"You low-class wretches!" The towering human-like alien cursed to his enemies, his face showing small wincing gestures of pain that the Earth fighters saw with neat sight "You cannot equal commander Nappa, a top Saiyan Elite!" His taunting, however, lacked a lot of confidence he once had once starting the fight.

"You want to see me try?" Gohan materialized from behind his giant enemy, his left hook shaking Nappa's head his brain rattling inside his skull. Not that he had a lot to rattle with but the blow still rankled the Saiyan. The bald General clutched his scalp feeling fresh trickles of blood in his hair-less skull. Piccolo took that opportunity of distraction to super speed and uppercut his enemy in the guts. The dumb Saiyan spat blood out of his mouth when his bowels were disintegrated to less than cinders by the strength to crush charcoals into diamonds.

For what looked like minutes or maybe hours, more likely hours, Nappa suffered the most painful beating he had ever received in his life. The fact that a child and a green man were carrying the deed only angered the gorilla man even more. Not that he could do something to stop them. His energy was going lower with each painful hit he took. The fact they were all to his face helped because brain damage was no possibility for him.

* * *

><p>"Well, that kid and the Namek are one heck of fun show" Raditz stated towards his brother the amazing beating going all over the sky with resounding shock waves that shatter boulders every once and then. It was rather impressive for the long-haired fighter.<p>

"It's amazing how they can coördinate with each other after only two weeks of training" Goku said back with a proud smile. It was crystal clear that Piccolo had never been evil as he had known. And training with Gohan had surely mellowed the killing thoughts into more grumpy antics. Not that killing evil people was wrong.

* * *

><p>Gohan dashed up into the sky with his white aura burning around his body, reaching high into the upper layers of the atmosphere in a couple of seconds. The hybrid descended with terminal velocity the friction burning his orange gi, his double feet hitting in the shoulder blades of his taller opponent. The Saiyan lackey was sent careening down, miles of earth trembling with immeasurable earthquakes rocks flying by the backlash. The Saiyan stood up on jelly shaking legs his body getting weaker. He was outmatched in all possible ways in this fight.<p>

"Time to end this, Saiyan" Piccolo was surprisingly behind his enemy in the split of seconds. Nappa had only widen his eyes in shock, when the Namekian drove his knee up to the Saiyan's coccyx. The following sound of shattered bones echoed over the land like a painful bomb to the ears.

It took a couple of seconds for the action to be registered by Nappa's little brain. And when it did, the gorilla man screamed to the Heavens in white-hot agony. He fell to the ground, the nerves connecting his legs to his spine completely severed by the devastating blow.

The two special aliens of Earth descended back next to Goku and Raditz.

"Well, that was it, wasn't it?" Raditz exclaimed a bit annoyed that the fight was over. But maybe he could still get the finishing blast of the day.

* * *

><p>The commander stopped grunting in pain trying to collect his thoughts. He had to do something quickly. He only had one chance, as Vegeta had planned for everyone if they found themselves in a hurry. And having his lower limbs snapped away fit that kind of hasty situation.<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta's wide blast engulfed Bardock all over his black-dressed frame. The attack had the concentrated ki to devastate cities without leaving any weak creäture alive in is wake.<p>

"Easier than squashing a bug" The royal alien said with mirth in his voice.

"You are referring to my victory, right?" The time traveler joked/taunted right from behind Vegeta. The prince spun around to see his enemy unblemished. But it was impossible. The attack had been too close for a normal dodge. But if one could feel the time traveler's energy then there would be no surprise when looking at his light-speed sprints.

"How did you do that?!" The prince yelled in barely-contained wrath "No one can be stronger than me!" Bardock casually stretched his neck without needing to respond immediately towards the pseudo-prince of the extinguished race. A fact that was angering Vegeta to no end and Bardock knew it.

"Well Vegeta. You're going to find out that I am stronger than you" The palm-haired scar fighter replied with his own taunting "And don't get too confident, I'm not even at my peak of my normal self" The comment actually made Vegeta's brain think for a couple of minutes. If such thing was true, which he doubted at the full meaning of the world 'doubt', then maybe, just maybe his plan could...

The amazing train of thoughts from the prince was halted on its tracks when Bardock unleashed a devastating kick to the guts. His boot bulged on the prince's back, a spit of blood flying out of his mouth. On pure instinct, the prince doubled forward in pain. The scar alien casually shot up his free right leg up, the knee cap striking harder than meteor into Vegeta's obnoxious face. The Saiyan prince was sent head over heels, his body backflipping without control for a couple of miles end.

The alien returned to his senses rubbing his head. His nose was heavily injured, blood oozing down. The red-lensed scouter was amazing still there, only a small vertical fissure on its surface.

"Okay, bastard, let's see how you...!" The flame-haired blurted out but stopped mid sentence. Because there was no one for him to hassle around.

"Hey princess!" Bardock's taunting reached Vegeta's ears, right after the Saiyan had shown up from behind him, his axe strike from above and just on top of the cranium rocketed the prince' senses to its foundations. The short-sized armor alien became a living projectile flying downwards towards the rock mesas of the desert below. The resounding impact kicked up the sandstorm, gales of wind with floating particles of rubble fast enough to lacerate human skin. But to the Saiyans that wasn't even an advantage.

Debris exploded over the landscape, Vegeta yelling at top of his lounges in anger. The purple aura bursted around his body, his muscles constraining against his blue clothes and white-cracked armor.

"I'll kill you!" The Saiyan bellowed, his wrath boiling. He shot through the air faster than the eye could see, his fists and feet flying around into deadly attacks that could turn the hardest metals into dust. Attacks that Bardock was casually dodging while flying backwards, eluding without as much as exertion from his part.

The prince felt something he never thought he would. Impotence. He was just impotent to beat his enemy. He found himself bested by a forsaken third-class clown!

But maybe...

Vegeta's punch amazingly landed on the scar fighter's abdomen, the time traveler doubling in sudden pain. For just a tiny moment, the prince felt a re-bubbling triumph coursing through his veins. One shot was all that he needed to get the advantage to claim victory.

That was until Bardock showed the smirk in his lips, his after image fading like a hologram. Too late did Vegeta saw the obvious charade.

"Oh you motherfu...!" The prince cursed but only felt a blazing flash of blue that burned with heat hotter than lava, illuminating miles around the uninhabited desert. Only a miracle would save the arrogant prince now, the blast radius caving the soil.

* * *

><p>Tarble casually stood up from his lying position, though his legs were not very cooperative with his commands.<p>

"Hey kid, I know you want to keep fighting because of all that, 'Saiyan pride' and alien bullshit, but face it, you are barely and desperately hanging to your existence" Inuzama casually stated towards her enemy surprising her fellow Z-fighters by her profoundness "You are like that stupid pop singer than sings about beavers and saying never over and over like a pansy drone" She shuddered after mentioning that "I have to never say that again if I want to keep my sanity"

"She almost had it" Krillin said supportive of her friend. She was almost sane for a couple of minutes. But for Inuzama, sane was rather lousy term to live with. The bleeding invader would have shocked his head by the moronic antics if it didn't pain him to do so.

"Your madness won't save you from my wrath. You and your friends won't leave this place!" The armor-cracked Saiyan taunted with a smirk, his left hand tight with something in the palm. Even when he surely had a broken bone, the alien wasn't paying heed to the pain "With all of your limbs intact, I mean!" The humans sweat-dropped by the very cliché monologue. And apparently Tarble wasn't over with it.

"Bear no false hope, maggots. I haven't yet tapped into my full power" The hurt fighter explained, his hand displaying the orange fruit he brought from outer space. The others jerked an eyebrow by the weird plan "Just remember you brought a painful death to yourselves by your actions against the prince of Saiyans" He gladly munched on the fruit, basking in its sweat empowering taste.

"Actually, you brother was the prince, you were just the weak baby that nobody wanted to ever see again..." Inuzama stated not remembering that the guy was literally eating the fruit of Gods in front of her. Her statement was cut short when the shockwave exploded from Tarble's body, his yell of strength cracking the ear drums. The humans had to cover their faces from the lashing hurricane wind. His white aura came alive with some lightnings, his muscles amazingly buffed up. All of his wounds were gone, no trace remaining from the just-a-moment-ago beating he received.

"His power...just duplicated!" Tien stammered in amazement. His senses were blown by the new well of ki.

"But how could he do it with just a fruit?" Krillin asked. He used to be a vegetarian when doing his monk training in the temple. But never did apples increased his powers. Bitches.

The recovered stronger alien grinned in victory.

"Your hopelessness has only begun, weaklings!" The funky-haired midget stated amused. His right hand rose up and a white sphere of ki shone upon it with a great glow "Do you recognize this?"

"Looks like a ball of ki cheese" Inuzama responded with full honesty, not minding the fact her murderer for an opponent had just triplicated his original powers.

"No, you mumbling whore!" The Saiyan yelled angry tired of the nonsense babbling. The fruit had also shorten his mood apparently but it was hard to say knowing his family was Vegeta "This is the Moon!" Instead of gasps of shock, however, Inuzama only snickered and tried not to laugh.

"We already have one. Right in the sky. At night" The blonde fighter said now amused that someone would like to create a moon in a planet that already had one.

"Oh just shut up and die!" The empowered alien shot his arm up, the sphere heading high into the air "Moon Blast!" He closed his palm and the ball exploded with a flash of white light. The Saiyan' smirk was full-faced when the pumping of his blood, shot up beyond the normal rate. His frame started getting taller and taller the limbs stretching for what looked like many meters. Fur started to spread over the body, the remnants of the PTO armor stretching without problem over the new muscles. The monkey tail wiggled in anxiety, the black eyes turning dark red.

The humans that used to know Goku since the Martial Arts Tournaments recognised the sudden physical changes. And they knew it was nothing good to come. The male warriors aimed and started firing blasts of energy. But the barrage did no damage to the ever-increasing giant.

After minutes, the monkey Ozaru towered more than a hundred feet tall, his brown furry maw smirking with fangs towards the speechless humans.

That was when Inuzama looked at the people, who were looking at her from the real world.

"Someone will sue us for the copyrights"

* * *

><p>The long-haired Raditz casually walked forward, ready to finish the job his nephew and the green Piccolo had started. He rose his booted foot on top of the crippled general. It would be a quick death. More than what Nappa truly deserved to have but the Saiyan wasn't going to look the horse in the mouth. It was sweat revenge without effort. Not honorable but Raditz could live with it. If Nappa were to try that, he wouldn't live with himself. Quite the ironic twist.<p>

The sideline fighters, however, had other things to concentrate on.

"Guys did you feel that?" Goku asked in shock, the others looking to where the martial artist was staring at. A new signal was easily detected even from miles away. And it was getting stronger and stronger. While Raditz hadn't heard his brother talking, he still felt the new power rising far away and near Inuzama's ki. His sight drifted there, his foot dangling and leaving Nappa there, lying on the soil still barely alive.

The bald general saw that as the only opportunity he would have. Clutching the orange fruit from space, Nappa wolfed it down his throat without even bothering in biting it. But the result was just as Tarble's, the godly energies coursing through his body in less than a second. The wounds closed and the energy reserves were fulled out at maximum. The closer appearance of a new ki source brought the long-haired alien back to his current situation. But never he would have thought that Nappa would be suddenly restored to full power and beyond. Much less that the shave gorilla would grab his raised leg and whipped him into the ground with a downwards motion. The new strength reminded Raditz of some beatings Nappa had given him because the general had been bored during some old days. But the Saiyan wouldn't sit idly to recall those awful days.

The long-haired Saiyan gyrated his hips now that he was upside down, his other leg aimed for the head. But Nappa reacted amazingly quicker, his other hand clutching the attacking limb. Raditz lost both of his legs to use, only giving Nappa a better ground to whip the former member of the Planet Trade into the boulders that sprayed with fresh blood.

"What the..." Piccolo mumbled not understanding a thing. A moment, his enemy was dying, the next moment the same beaten alien was winning over a stronger being than himself without a blemish of injury in his half-armored body. Next to him, the young Gohan was also gobsmacked by the bizarres of the situation.

Goku wasn't feeling something wrong. He was feeling anger. His brother was still new to his life but that didn't mean Goku outright hated him. The long-haired had been redoing his life on Earth and the palm-haired was happy about that. Even Gohan had grown to like his uncle.

His white aura churned around his orange-dressed body, his body shooting forward like a living white rocket to save his blood relative.

"Leave my brother alone!" The palm-haired champion yelled his fist buckled back and charged into a fist. Nappa heard the yell and smirked. His new strength outmatched every one of the Earthlings pipsqueacks. It was obvious that Vegeta's plan had worked out just fine.

"If you want it, then have it!" The bald fighter screamed in evil glee, his hand still clutching Raditz's leg and whipping him towards his brother. The two would collide like runaway trains with each other.

* * *

><p>Bardock casually floated above the new two miles-wide crater in the middle of the desert, arms folded over his chest. The fight had not been that amusing to start with but at least Bardock waited for one last-ditch attack. His brain picked up something, however. Something in the distance.<p>

"Those energies..." The scar-cheek warrior in confusion "One is Tarble, and the other is Nappa. But how did they get that kind of power boost?" His energy sensing kicked up right away again, an incoming blow heading up from behind him. His monkey tail casually swat the white orb of ki into the sky. He spun around to face his royal enemy.

"Something wrong Bardock?" The prince showed up with his conniving voice. He was in a bad shape, no two ways about that. His armor was almost gone, only remaining the abdomen part with some golden-colored shoulder pieces. His blue underneath clothes were torn and blood could be seen dribbling down from some very severe wounds. One didn't need super senses to smell some flesh recently burnt out, the left hand clutching the right arm. His right eye was close and he was panting in fatigue but the prince didn't mind that for a reason. In fact he didn't look angry at all. Just floating there.

Bardock kind of missed that Vegeta's left hand was faking the clutching because there was something already there.

"Okay Vegeta, spill it!" The time traveler ordered without mincing if he had to turn into violence to get the answers "I don't just believe that your grunts were opportunely holding back against the others all this time" The place remained silent for some seconds, only the air moving the funky locks of black hairs of both of the same-race aliens.

Then Vegeta laughed. Quite heartily and without carrying that a broken rib could pierce his lungs. He just wanted the low-class to fully know the mess he and his weak companions were in.

"You aren't so short minded as the common low-class" The flame-haired armored alien complimented with mockery. But Bardock remained cool, something that pissed Vegeta off but the prince wouldn't show it not that he was about to become a living God "Fine, if you want to know" The prince casually took his hand up to his mouth and munched on something he had. The time traveler hadn't seen whatever Vegeta was

The wounds were gone from his frame in an instant, his ki swelling up higher than ever before. Bardock was momentary taken aback by the unexpected actions. The ground rumbled with massive earthquakes with the new staggering might. Until Vegeta finished his power increment, his aura dying out and the wind not flowing anymore.

"You see, on our way here we came across a dying planet with a giant tree on its surface" The prince started explaining towards his enemy with a very arrogant tone "Thanks to some hacking communication, I picked up a secret transmission about that tree. Turns out that it was known as the Tree of Might. And it was known because it can absorb the life force of the planet you plant it so to sprout its fruit. Whenever you eat one, your power will become limitless like a god"

"So you just ate a fruit?" The scar fighter replied, trying to understand the weird logic. But it had no logic so there was a moot point there.

"That's right" Vegeta smiled before responding, his right hand balled in a fist. A fist that had already shot energy in the sky "And what's more, thanks to your beating, the power of the fruit amplified my Zenkai like never before! Right now, I think I could take on Frieza on my own!"

"Mixing a power up with a Zenkai?" The time traveler asked just slightly interested "Quite a clever strategy Vegeta. I have to reluctantly say that you are very different from your father. Never could he have come up with that intrinsic idea" While the idea was good in the premise, it also sounded like one of a coward's.

"But you are really overestimating yourself" Bardock pressed on his tone not loosing his seriousness "Because I can sense your new energy and you have not even come close to my base form" That was half a lie. Vegeta's energies had gone dangerously up from just that fruit. Bardock could beat him no doubt.

The flame-haired shorter fighter' smirk never faltered when he answered back to his low-class opponent.

"That's why I attacked you just minutes ago with a fake blast" The prince answered with some traces of blood in his teeth.

"What?" Bardock asked. He tried to keep his cool demeanor. Whatever Vegeta was planning wasn't something he would like for sure. But at the same time he was rather curious about it.

"I knew you could sense energy and also knew that sneak attacks wouldn't work on you. But I didn't need to beat you with that. Only fooled you for a moment" Vegeta responded, his thumb up. But not as a positive gesture and as of rather a pointer up "Look up and tell me what you see in the sky" The scar fighter did so his energy sensing on his opponent so to not give him any kind of momentary advantage. His eyes widen. There was Full Moon right in the middle of the blue-skied day!

Bardock remembered what it would do to him and looked down to the ground. His teeth had almost turned into fangs and the lunar form had almost been activated in his tail. While Bardock had always enjoyed the rush that the Ozaru form provided, he also had to unwillingly accept that he had never had full control of his actions. The most he could do was remember some flashbacks like a bad-viewed dream. He just never had the mental discipline to set his thoughts in order and retain sanity.

While for the last year he had done a lot of meditation with his second son, the scar warrior wasn't going to test any theory at this advanced point of the fight. A miscalculation and he would end up killing everyone on the planet by his blinding rage. And the planet too.

"That's it Bardock. That was a Moon Blast. A technique scientists on Planet Vegeta developed just before our destruction" The prince explained further, his body basking in the new skyline Blutz waves "It replaces the Full Moon of a planet so we can transform at any time we want" His black eyes were glued to the shinning sphere of power. His flame hair waved by the flowing new wind around them.

"Imagine these new powers of mine, multiplied by ten!" The prince yelled in evil happiness, his body contorting by the new muscles swelling into existence. Bardock flew backwards and put some gap in-between the two of them. The Giant Ape transformation ended up quicker than he remembered and the human fighter was now sending daggers at his gigantic monkey enemy.

Things just got a lot more dangerous for Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 8:<strong>

**Each of the Saiyans had a fruit. Vegeta, being Vegeta got the biggest while Tarble got the smallest. They were all smaller than the one Turles ate in the movie. Mix the fruit with Zenkai, however, and you get a hell of a booster.**

**Vegeta was the master planner here. A reminder of the original Vegeta from Manga in the Namek Saga, where he actually thought things out before carrying them out. Also we won't see a lot of him from the next chapter on so better give him the spotlight while I can.**

**Fourth Wall Break Hidden Joke! Let's guess who finds it.**

**Okay people, understand right now that Bardock has mastered the Super Saiyan and can transform at will without a glitch. But that doesn't mean he will instantly do so. He enjoys a fight that gives him a challenge like a common Saiyan. Living with his son for one year and one month made him more conscious about not putting innocent people in the line of fire, not about not fighting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

Base form: 310,000

**Goku:**

Base form: 15,000

**Gohan:**

Base form: 9,000

**Raditz:**

Base form: 12,000

**Piccolo:** 9,000

**Tien:** 4,500

**Inuzama:** 5,000

**Krillin:** 4,300

**Yamcha:** 4,000

**Vegeta:** 20,000

Healed (Bigger Zenkai): 250,000

Ozaru: 2.5 million

**Nappa:** 6,500

Healed (Bigger Zenkai): 26,000

**Tarble:** 4,000

Healed (Bigger Zenkai): 9,000

Ozaru: 90,000

* * *

><p><strong>So the fight has started, ended and restarted. But what can our fighters do now?<strong>


End file.
